Keep Breathing
by twilightsun01
Summary: Bella Swan’s father dies in a car chase, and she is forced to go live with her mother in a small and boring New York town. But when she finds out she lives by a certain bronze haired, green eyed boy, how boring is that town? AH, sorta AU, normal pairings.
1. New Home

**A/N: This is my first fanfic…but I really love criticism so don't be afraid to tell me this sucks. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own all the Twilight books. **

**Summary: Bella Swan's father dies in a car chase, and she is forced to go live with her mother in a small and boring New York town. But when she finds out she lives by a certain bronze haired, green eyed boy, how boring is that town? All Human, normal pairings. **

-Chapter One-

BPOV

"Bella?" my adopted little sister, Samantha, said. She gripped my hand as our plane lifted off the ground. Her eyes were full of fright and excitement. I wondered how this little girl could hold so many emotions at one time the day after our father's funeral.

"Yes?" I replied, giving her fragile looking hand a squeeze. She held onto my hand even tighter, and although the pain was pretty unbearable, I didn't wince. So much for fragile.

"I'm scared," she said, her soprano voice squeaking with fear. I nodded, and she noticeably bit her tongue.

"It's alright, Sam," I reassured her. "The flight will be fun. I promise." She nodded, but the freaked look in her light green eyes didn't leave. I saw a tear escape and fall down her face. She really was scared.

I wiped her tear and brushed a stray blonde strand of her angelic hair away from her face. "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't let anything happen to you."

The whole reason we were here was sad and horrific at the same time. It was January 27, halfway through my sophomore year in high school, and yet here I was, on a plane, my arms wrapped around my sister's small body, calming her down mournfully. Just a week ago, my father, Charlie Swan, was doing a car chase when a drunk driver (not surprisingly backup for the chasee) ran into the driver's side of my father's cruiser. My father was killed immediately and was on Life Support before the doctors realized they really could do nothing. Whether I liked it or not, I had to move in with my crazy and slightly irritating mother. Sure, I loved her to death, but Sam had never met her-or thought of her as a mother. I had to convince Renee not to hover over Sam, which I figured was something she most likely couldn't do. Sam and I were sharing the extra room in my mother's new house in a place called Mayville, New York. The school near where she lived was tiny-only 323 students and 30 teachers. That's only about 10 students per class. Not like Forks was any different, but in each of the classes I had, there were at least twenty students. For the rest of the year, my mother would somehow home school us, and then we'd both start our next year the same day as everyone. She would be starting seventh grade, and I would be starting eleventh. Great, junior year at a brand new school. Just on the top of my To Do list.

Sam had fallen asleep, so I decided I could definitely get some shut eye before she woke up and freaked out again.

"Bella?" I heard. I opened my eyes to a peaceful Samantha (I know, wow.) "We're on the ground now."

Oh. So that was it.

I yawned, realizing we were the last people on the plane. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sam! You should've woken me up earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it. No one heard you blurt out those nasty comments about Mike Newton. That was pretty mean, if you ask me. I think he's quite cute."

I rolled m eyes. "You just wait," I said. "Some guy will stalk you and then you'll understand how I feel."

Sam laughed, and I grabbed our bags. The attendant smiled as we left the cabin. "Have a nice day."

I nodded and smiled. That's what Charlie, my father, would do. Smile and nod.

Renee tried to make small talk on the way to her car. I pulled her aside and whispered, "Mom, you're hovering. Sam is shy, give her time."

My mother nodded. "I'm trying Bella. You worry too much. We'll get along fine, I can tell."

After that, she said nothing else, though.

As Sam and I slid into the backseat of Renee's Honda Accord, she whispered to me, "You really don't have to sit back here. Go sit up front, Bells.

I shook my head. "Who'll keep you company? We have limited time together, Sammy."

She frowned. She hated it when I called her Sammy. "All right, but when you get uncomfortable, don't blame it on me."

My mother came into the car then, and Sam's conversation with me ended.

At home, we were welcomed by Phil, who took me to the garage right away, with Renee and Sam at my tail. He showed me the _brand-new_ silver Ford Focus he had bought me.

"Wow," I breathed. I didn't speak Car and Driver, sure, but I most definitely knew what a _Ford Focus_ was; my dream car. Great stereo, soft seats, not too big, not too small. _And_ silver. Sam's mouth looked like it was permanently stuck open, but she caught herself and said quietly, "You're _so _driving me to school."

Renee smiled, and Sam blushed-a rarity. "Your voice is very pretty," Renee reassured her, thinking the wrong thing. Sam wanted to give Renee the idea that she was quiet and gothic. But it hadn't worked.

Phil smiled. "So you talk?"

Sam managed to smile, and said, "Yes."

"A lot," I added, earning a smack from Sam on my arm.

So far, it seemed like all was going well. And I'm pretty sure that it all will.

**A/N: So…R&R! I really hope you like it, although this was just kind of a start. I already kind of know what's gonna happen at school the next day, in the next chapter…oops, did I just say that out loud? Just kidding. TY FOR ACTUALLY GETTING DOWN TO THE BOTTOM AND READING THIS! I'm just gonna shut up now…**


	2. First Day

**A/N: Okay, I forgot something vitally important in the previous chapter. Mayville is, of course, small, so they don't have an airport. So how would Sam and Bella even gotten there, you ask? Buffalo Airport, I say! Since Bella is 17, seeing as her birthday is September 13, she drove to Port Angeles, and then they flew on two planes. The longer plane ride freaked Sam out, not the hour long one. And Buffalo is about an hour away from Mayville. Sam is 13 BTW, and sorry for the long AN, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Tokio Hotel. Or Ford. Or Converse or Uggs. I do own Converse shoes though…**

-Chapter Two-

The next morning, I had no idea what to wear. It was freezing, I could tell. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground, and I didn't want to leave my warm bed. Eventually I did, and I regretted it. Still, all the same, I walked to my closet.

Which put me in my dilemma. I wanted to make a good impression, but seeing as Converse wouldn't get me far in the cold snow, I decided to wear some Uggs. I dug through my pile of shoes (not) and found my chestnut colored classic short Uggs, and decided to wear dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite top-a blue babydoll top that complimented my skin.

When I walked downstairs, Renee was holding small video camera and Sam was eating her breakfast, which I knew, from experience, was oatmeal and sugar. She was dressed in a plain red, long sleeved shirt and faded jeans. She was wearing her own Uggs, and she looked at me for approval. I nodded, and she said, "Renee thought my outfit was good. She said the color looked pretty with my eyes."

I smiled. I was glad that she and Renee were getting along. "Are you excited for the first day in a new school?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. She was that sort of person-energetic and ready for a new challenge. Me, well, I was shy and clumsy. Renee turned herself and her camera to me, and my face turned bright red.

"So, Bella! Any thoughts, comments, wishes?"

"Um, yeah. My thoughts are that I'm going to trip and fall walking into school. My comments- ow. My wishes are that I don't make a complete fool of myself today." I smiled. "That good?"

"Wonderful, darling," my mother joked. She handed me an orange. "This good enough for your breakfast? I don't have any cereal."

I nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

As soon as I finished my breakfast, Sam was pulling me into the garage. "Come on, come on, come on!" she nearly screamed. I pulled my hand out of hers.

"Some of us haven't brushed our teeth."

Sam let me go and freshen up. When I finished, I look at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled and I had little makeup on, but I thought even now I wasn't as pretty as a lot of the girls I had known-and especially not as pretty as Sam.

I walked out and pulled Sam along now. She laughed and slid into the front seat next to and said, "Ready, set, go!"

I laughed. "We are not listening to Tokio Hotel right now Sam!" We both burst out in bellowing laughs till the point where tears sprung into our eyes. I sighed, and she said, "Can we at least listen to the radio?"

I smiled and turned it on. "It's all yours, General." Sam grinned and searched for a good radio station. She couldn't find one at all, and we had already gotten to her school.

She was hesitant to leave the car. That was unlike her. Maybe it was the tall school that scared her. Maybe she wanted to be back in Forks. But she

opened the door, and before she closed it, she said, "Bye, Bella. Good luck." Then she closed the door and was out. I saw her surrounded by girls, and I smiled. So much for no friends.

I continued on to getting to Chautauqua Lake High School, my enemy already. I grimaced as I parked and hoped for the best. I was there early, and not the only one with a new car. I guess we came from a rich neighborhood, or something. Then again, there was only one other car in the parking lot, a shiny Volvo.

I walked into the office to get my schedule, and a kindly looking woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule, and a map. I thanked her and walked away, out into the parking lot.

A lot more people had shown up, and it was a mix of cars-old and new. I really was starting to think I might go unnoticed and not fall when my boot caught in to crack in the sidewalk. I tripped, and braced myself for a few cuts when an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me up. The person brought me up and turned me around, and suddenly I was looking into brilliant emerald eyes.

The person had tousled bronze hair that was so obviously not styled that way, and, like I said, green eyes that made me weak at the knees. His arms were muscled, I could tell, and his skin was pale-even paler than my own.

"Watch yourself," he said, chuckling. "You might get hurt. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

I shook my head.

His mouth pulled into a beautiful crooked smile, and he said, "I'm Edward Cullen. You're new, I'm guessing?"

"I'm Bella, and yes." His arms unwrapped themselves from my waist, and his hand slipped into my own.

"You should meet my family and friends," he commented. "They'd love to know you, I can tell."

I nodded as he pulled me along to a picnic bench not far from where I fell. There were four people sitting at the table, and they were all beautiful, the two girls and the two guys.

The shortest of the four, a girl, had short, spiky hair and huge blue eyes. She, like Edward, was very pale. The other girl was blonde, pale, blue eyed, and beautiful. My self-esteem went down a ton just by being near her. The boys were both tall, and the bigger one had brown curly hair and brown eyes to match it. The blonde boy had the same eye, skin and hair color as the blonde girl, so I suspected they were related.

Edward pointed to the short, pixie like girl. "That's Alice, my sister." She smiled, and waved. "Emmett, my brother," he said, gesturing to the buff guy, "Jasper, Alice's boyfriend," the blonde guy, "And Rosalie, Jasper's twin and Emmett's girlfriend." Of course, I thought. She would have a boyfriend. "Guys, this is Bella."

I blushed when Alice jumped up and ran to hug me. I felt happy that she would do that, but it was awkward. I hugged her back though.

"I can tell we'll be wonderful friends, Bella!" she exclaimed. "What's your first class?"

"English," I said, remembering that.

"Me too!" she squealed.

Rosalie walked up and said, "Don't worry, she's always like that." She smiled and hugged me too. "Nice to meet you Bella. I hope we'll be friends. And call me Rose, by the way."

Once I was out of Rose's hug, I was suddenly enveloped in a huge bear hug. It was Emmett, the big one. I thought he would be mean, but he's just a teddy bear, I guess. "Hey Bella! Nice to meet you!"

Jasper stood at a distance and said in a quiet voice, "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

I smiled and nodded.

"So why'd you move here?" Alice demanded. Edward shot her a glare. "What? I'm just curious."

"It's fine," I reassured him. "My father was the police chief where I lived before. He got killed in a car chase."

"I'm sorry," Alice said. "I love your outfit, though!"

I laughed. "Thanks."

Just then, the bell rang, and Alice pulled me to our English class.

Maybe school wouldn't be bad, after all.

**A/N: So…you like? Sorry, this was more of a filler chapter, and it was kind of just to meet the Cullens and Hales. I really hope you like, thanks so much! R&R, you can also find Bella and Sam's outfits on my profile. THANK YOU!!!!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I would've updated yesterday, but what happened is I got up at 6 and then from 9 to 3 did a VERY tiring job, and then I got home and I was TIRED!!! So, I fell asleep very soon after I got home, and then I woke up and realized that I had to update. Yet, I didn't…Well, in this case, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all…sorry people.**

-Chapter Three-

After I had been pulled against my will into my English classroom with Alice, my teacher made me stand in front of everyone and introduce myself. I was stuttering and blushing, and tripping over my words. I saw a boy look very interested in me, like Mike Newton was. I rushed to the back next to Alice and glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Who is that boy staring at me?"

"That's Jim," she explained. "He does that to every girl, but he's such a nerd. He's even in chess club." She scoffed, and then brightened up. "But, I know you're going to make my brother not the fifth wheel anymore. I have a feeling."

I blushed. "Come on, Alice, he's got to already have a girlfriend."

"Nope," she replied in a bright tone. "All the girls throw themselves at him, and he thinks it's gross. Plus, I'm sure Emmett would agree that he probably likes you. Didn't you see the way he looked at you?"

"No," I said bitterly. "Plus, I don't think I'm even that pretty. Really, Alice, he couldn't…"

"He does," she insisted, and then our teacher told us to shush.

Before I knew it, my classes had passed and it was lunch time. Alice didn't have classes with me after English until after lunch **(does that make sense?)** and the only other person in any of my other classes before lunch was Jasper, and it was right before lunch, so he showed me the table that he, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward sit at.

"What's goin' on, Bell-ah?" Emmett said, stopping stuffing his mouth as I sat down with my lunch.

I blushed. "Not much, Emm-ett." He laughed, and continued vacuuming the food into his mouth.

Edward smiled his amazing crooked smile at me when I sat in-between him and Alice. "Hey Bella."

I blushed again. That was, what, the third time today? "Hi, Edward."

"Classes going well?" I could tell he was trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. I have classes with Alice and Jasper so far."

"Oh. What do you have next?"

"Umm…" I checked my schedule. "Biology?"

"You're not sure?" he laughed. "So who do you have?"

"Mr. Banner."

"Same." He smiled his crooked smile again and I grinned back like an idiot. I sighed, and Alice suddenly took my attention.

"So Bella, we should so go shopping this weekend! I really hope you're not doing anything, so I can show you my favorite stores. When's your birthday? It's so cool that I might get to celebrate your birthday with you this year! Right, Bella?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Umm…it was September 13…" I started, but was interrupted immediately.

"Oh well. There's always senior year!"

I looked to Rosalie. "Is she always like this?"

She opened her mouth, but I heard a deep velvet voice in my ear instead answering me. "Yes, of course, how else would she survive?"

I smiled, and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all exchanging surprised looks. I guess Alice wasn't joking when she said that Edward had no past relationships.

"Oh, I guess I never fit that in," I replied quietly. I could feel him smile. His hand slipped into mine, and he pulled me up. "It's almost time for the bell to ring," he explained.

I nodded, and we walked to Biology in silence.

As if on cue, the bell rang as soon as we walked in the door. I smiled, and realized the only seat available was right next to Edward.

"Milady," Edward joked as he pulled my chair out. He bowed deeply. I smiled and said, "Thank you, kind sir," and curtsied. We both laughed out loud, and people turned around to look at who was laughing. Many had their eyes pop open at the sight of the new girl and Edward Cullen getting along great. I guessed Edward was anti-social.

Luckily, our teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in then, and announced we were watching a movie. When the lights went out and the movie on, I whispered to Edward, "Are you like, anti-social? Everyone's been looking at us surprised."

"No, I just don't talk a lot."

"That's called anti-social," I replied cheekily.

"Okay then," Edward said just as cheekily. "I am anti-social. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," I said carefully. "Just…with how you act with me, you don't seem it."

"You're different then everyone else," he explained.

After that, he didn't say anything at all.

As soon as school was over, I was attacked by a certain pixie who wondered why Edward was all over me at lunch.

"Why did he warm up to you so quickly? Jazz and I have been wondering all day, and it's not like I could ask you in class, people might stare!" Alice practically screeched in the parking lot.

"I don't know, and as if people aren't staring now with you jumping me! Listen, Alice, I have no idea what's up with Edward, he just said I was different. I really have to go pick up my little sister, Sam, could this wait till later?"

"Sure, what's your cell number?"

I exchanged numbers with Alice and I got a promise to be called later, or texted, or whatever was quickest.

I almost sped to Sam's school so I could get there on time. She smiled when she saw my car and almost slid in when she said, "Could you drive someone home, please, Bella?" She smiled sweetly.

I sighed. "Fine, who is it?"

Sam went goo-goo eyed. "This guy name Jeremy."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Get in, kid."

She laughed, and pulled her "friend" into the back with her. She talked his ear off until we got to his house, at which point she walked him out and kissed his cheek. I could tell he liked her just about as much as she liked him. I knew she'd find someone immediately, but, you know…

When she got back in, I said, "So…Jeremy?"

"Oh yes, Jeremy!" she squealed, and told me everything she knew about him. I smiled and laughed, and oohed and ahhed.

"So did you meet anyone?" Sam asked after she was done. We were just pulling up to our house.

"Yes…"I answered quietly. She gasped, but then Renee came out and Sam rushed out to tell Renee all about Jeremy and school.

I heard my phone ring, and it said "ONE NEW TEXT":

_Hey chica-_

_edward is going crazy! he even told carlisle! you rock, girl!_

I smiled. Typical Alice. I guessed Carlisle was their dad, and that she meant Edward was crazy in love. I remembered scoffing earlier, and now thought less of it. Of course, she was just saying that. I was flattered.

Soon enough, my mother got over to me and asked me how my day was.

"It was…amazing," I said with a grin.

"That's good darling," she replied, and then was caught up in Sam.

You can only imagine, Mom.

**A/N: Okay, so this was a bit longer than I expected. But it was all worth it. Thanks so much for reading, R&R! Oh, and by the way, should Edward and Bella get together earlier in the story or later? I think later would be better, because what else would I write? And should I bring anyone from Forks into the story…say, Jacob? Remember, R&R!!!**


	4. Jacob

**A/N: Yay! I'm happy I'm updating today, because I don't know if I can tomorrow…busy. I am **_**so**_** thankful for those of you who review and favorite my story! It makes me happy. I might sing. By the way, the title of my story gets its namesake from my most favorite song by Ingrid Michaelson, Keep Breathing. I might put this song in here…ha, this chapter! Hope that doesn't ruin anything…Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Why do I have to repeat myself?) I don't own Twilight, give me a break!**

-Chapter Four-

I was looking forward to Friday, because Alice invited me to stay over at her place for the weekend, and Renee agreed. I nearly jumped for joy. I got to spend the night at **sigh** Edward's.

Sam was spending the night at someone's house, too-some girl named Carly or something.

I wasn't sure how much of the weekend would be spent sleeping, talking about guys (well, Edward, Emmett and Jasper) and, ugh, shopping. I really hoped most of it would be the first two, but I was sure I'd get more shopping in this weekend alone than I ever have in my life.

Finally, it was Friday, and I almost sighed. Edward was going to be home with the guys that night, too. Alice and Rosalie would most definitely want to spend some time with their boyfriends (more likely defined as making out) so Edward and I would be stuck doing nothing alone. What else would we do, not talk? I could tell now that I would be talking with him all night.

But that thought didn't prepare me for what waited outside my house that morning.

"Jacob?!" I screeched as I realized whose motorcycle was in my driveway. "How'd you get here?"

He smiled and pulled me into one of his huge bear hugs. "I drove."

"You didn't seriously ride your bike from Washington to New York, did you?"

"No…"he said, stalling. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…"

"Jake!" I said, smacking him on the arm. "Really!"

"I didn't," he admitted. "I drove the Rabbit here and put my 'cycle in the back. It fit, somehow."

"Well, you're here, at least."

Sam came out then and squealed, "Jakiepoo?!"

"Sammy doll!" He yelled, and picked her up then spun her around.

She laughed. "I missed you!"

"Same here," he replied, his face lighting up. Ever since Charlie had adopted her, Jake had been like the big brother neither of us would ever have. Or have had, rather.

Renee walked onto the lawn, wondering what the commotion was. Right, she didn't know Jacob, she just saw him as some big Indian kid on her lawn, who had no shirt on, I realized.

I skipped over to her and whispered, "That's Jacob, Charlie's friend's son."

"Oh," she said indifferently.

I walked back over to Jacob. "What brings you here?"

"Umm…" he started. "Billy is in bad condition…I wanted to know if you wanted to see him one last time."

My eyes filled with tears; first Charlie, now Billy? Billy was basically my second father. But I couldn't leave now. I had to tough it out.

"I don't think I can, Jake," I said slowly. A single tear ran down my cheek. "But tell him I love him lots, and I'll miss him."

Jacob's face fell, but he said, "Okay. He'll say he loves you too, Bells."

I nodded. Jacob leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, then went over to Sam. Seeing that she was crying now, I guessed that he had told her.

Sam told Renee, and Renee talked to Jacob. Jacob stayed at the house with Sam, and I went to school.

Before I left, Jacob came out to say goodbye for the day, since right after going to school, I would drive to their house.

"Bella, you can go if you want," he said softly. "You can come to Forks. Me, I'm your best friend; I've known you since ever. They haven't. Please come."

I turned around to see his face, and he was crying. I wrapped my arms around his middle, and said, "I can't Jacob, I'm so sorry."

He put one finger under my chin so my head was tilted up towards his.

"Bella, please," he begged, his face close to mine.

I shook my head, and then, he kissed me.

I pushed him away, my eyes snapping open so wide that I was afraid they'd fall out. He wouldn't budge, and I pulled my lips from his, and smacked him across the face.

"You do NOT kiss your best friend because your dad is dying!" I screamed at him. "And you better not lay one hand on Sam, because she will have your ass for it!"

He laughed. "Whatever, Bella. See ya."

I glared, then swiftly and clumsily stepped into my car, and stomped on the gas pedal.

At school, I sat by Alice in the morning at our usual picnic bench. She noticed how pissed I looked, and exchanged glances with Edward. She knew he could calm me down in seconds, so he pulled me away form the table and whispered in my ear, "Calm yourself, Bella."

"No," I persisted.

His nose skimmed my jaw. "Isabella Marie Swan," he repeated, "Calm down."

I shook my head. "You're not intoxicating me, Edward." I was lying. I wanted to give in so badly, but I remembered Jacob.

"Please Bella?" he asked, pulling my hand to his mouth. "Please?" He kissed my hand.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, must I repeat myself? **(LOL, I seemed to have said that before…=])** No!"

He sighed. "Fine then. Have it your way." He lifted himself up and away to go flirt with some blonde. My insides screamed at me to run after him, but I thought of Jacob and fumed in self-pity.

Alice glided over to my spot. "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"Nope," I said calmly.

"Are you sure Bella? He seems to be making a date with the blonde."

"I'm not doing anything, because that's Rosalie," I pointed out.

Alice snapped. "I thought we could get you!"

I shook my head as the bell rang.

This was going to be a long day.

Finally, the last bell rang. I mentally swiped my hand across my forehead. Alice pulled me along so that we could run to our cars. She point where Edward's Volvo was before I was attacked from behind.

"Jacob," I growled.

I heard a chuckle. "I'm offended, Bells. I thought we had plans."

"We will never ever have plans again."

"Well, then. I'll tell Sam that you don't like me."

I turned and glared at him. Sam always had wanted me and Jake to get together, but I always denied that I liked him that way, because I didn't like him that way.

"Fine," I said, turning towards my car and leaving.

I followed the Cullens home, and Rose followed me. When we got to their house, I gaped.

"That's their house?" I said to myself. A knock on my window told me that someone wanted me to unlock my doors. Hmm, I wonder who?

Edward opened my door for me. "Are you still mad?" he asked innocently.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at someone else." I said, sighing.

Suddenly, I was pulled inside a house I had never been in and never thought I'd be in. Alice clapped her hands.

"Makeover time!"

**A/N: I don't know if that's a cliffy, but whatever. You like Jacob now, people? And I think Edward was so dumb to think that Bella was gullible, but that was the point. I had to make Edward look a little vulnerable. You should be scared…Alice is going to give Bella a makeover. Well, R&R!!!**


	5. Makeover!

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day. I just felt so motivated by you all *sniff*. Thanks to everyone who has favorited my story, reviewed my story, or put the story on alert. I am so glad that you all like it so much. And if you are a dedicated reader and you review, thank you SO much for this. It really does make my day. Oh, and I realized something…on my summary, it says the Cullens and Bella are next-door neighbors. Yeah, that didn't work out so well. Is that okay? I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Well, after that speech, I've only got one more thing to say: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Sorry guys.**

-Chapter 5-

Alice's hand gripped my own as we ran up the stairs. More like, she ran and pulled me along.

"Ouch, Alice, you're breaking my hand!" I said through my teeth, so Edward wouldn't hear. He would be Superman and save the day. And that wasn't really what I was looking forward to.

"Oh, fine, Bella, you're just so slow," Alice sighed. She let go of my hand and I felt instantly better.

"Finally! The Iron Grip lets go of my poor, unsuspecting hand!"

Alice rolled her eyes and motioned for me to hurry up.

When we walked into Alice's huge room, Rose was already there…and so was everything else. There was more make-up on the vanity counter in Alice's room than in any department store I've ever been to. Her closet, from what I could see, was filled to the brim, and it looked even bigger than her room. I managed a gasp and Alice laughed.

"Overwhelmed, Bella?" I didn't hear her.

"Is this…is this all for me?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes, of course, who else Bella," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed and slumped into the chair in front of Alice's vanity counter.

"Fix your posture!" Alice screeched at me.

I widened my eyes and immediately straightened up. She laughed. "Bella, you should be _very_ afraid."

Then, I was spun so I couldn't see the mirror and make-up was put on my face.

"Not too much blush, Rose, and watch the eyeliner. Only a smidgen of mascara and lip gloss. The eye shadow needs to match her dress, you saw it, and not too much of it, because we want subtle, remember?" Alice gave instructions to Rose so fast I almost thought she hadn't said anything at all-except for the fact her soprano voice gave her no mercy for talking.

"I'm going to go work on Edward," Alice said when she was finished with Rose, and skipped happily out the door.

"Is it just me, or is Alice extremely hyperactive?" I asked Rosalie when I knew Alice was out of ear shot.

"It's not just you. Don't worry; I was the same way when I first met her. Now, Jazz and I practically live here. You get used to it," she replied calmly and quietly.

I smiled. "Thanks Rose."

"Anytime."

After that, it was silent, and Rosalie finished.

She gasped when she back away to see me better. "You look beautiful, Bella! But I can't let you see until you're dressed…so strip."

"Umm…okay?" I said hesitantly. Rose laughed and pulled me into Alice's closet.

Alice's closet was huge, and it was full. Her room could fit comfortably into here and still have space for a garden, or something. A moat.

Rosalie pulled down an article of clothing covered in opaque plastic. I sighed and said, "Are you going to blindfold me so I don't know what I look like at all until I look in the mirror?"

"How'd you know," she said, and put the colored cloth over my eyes.

The fabric of the dress going over my head felt soft and silky, and when it fell mid-thigh, I stroked the fabric. So pretty, I thought.

Rosalie laughed and pulled me out to do my hair.

Alice soon entered the room and smiled. "Bella, you look beautiful! Edward will love you in this!"

She un-blindfolded me and turned me toward her mirror.

I gasped.

The girl in the mirror had shining, chocolate brown eyes framed with soft looking curly lashes. Her eye shadow was light, but it stood out on her pale skin, which look beautiful and soft. Her mouth was covered in a light lip-gloss that highlighted the fact that her lips were already pink, and she had on simple black eyeliner under her eyes. Her hair was curled almost naturally looking and was light brown, and when she turned her head, it looked red in the light. But what amazed me most was her dress.

The dress was a soft blue that had a silky look to it, and it fell about five inches above her knee. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long. The straps were thin but not too thin, and the neck fell in a deep v. Her shoes were black bow flats, something I would wear. Her mouth and eyes were opened in awe, and I realized that girl was _me_.

"Wow," I said. Rose and Alice burst out laughing. "What?"

"You just realized how pretty you are?" Alice asked, while Rose was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Um. Yeah."

Alice raised her eyebrows and said, "Get out! Rose and I have to get dressed. Go find Edward or something!"

I nodded, and bumped right into Edward.

His eyes were amused, and he said, "Going somewhere?"

I ignored that.

He was wearing a green silk top and black dress pants. His shirt accented his eyes and his hair. His pale skin looked amazing against the color, and his shoes were black dress shoes. I finally realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh…umm…just trying to find you."

He smiled his beloved crooked smile and opened his arms. "I'm here."

He pulled me into an embrace, and my head was tilted toward his. I had a feeling of deja vus from this morning with Jacob. His forehead was against mine, and his lips were near mine. My heart was soaring as he leaned closer and…

_Click!_ Someone took a picture and we sprang apart. I heard two girly and two manly giggles and I ran (as well as I could without falling) to go jump the pixie, teddy bear, supermodel, and calm people who just happened to have taken a picture just around the corner.

"You will _PAY!_" I screeched. Edward laughed in his musical way, and I turned back to him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," he said quietly. I laughed softly.

"You could never get on my bad side," I replied just as quietly.

He smiled again, and pulled me towards the staircase.

I finally saw what Rose and Alice were wearing. Rose was wearing a dark red dress the fell to her ankles with black peep toe heels, and Alice was wearing a simple black dress with stilettos in the same color. I sighed. I would never look as beautiful as them.

"Well?" Alice said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Go where?" I said warily.

"Surprise, Bella!" she said, clapping her little hands together.

I sighed again. This most definitely would be a long weekend.

**A/N: So…you like? I know there wasn't much Edward…sorry! I had to do more makeover than Edward. But he was there, right? Oh well. And don't expect a kiss very soon people. I mean, not too, too soon. You know what I mean? Maybe not. By the way, the outfits are on my profile. REVIEW PEOPLE THANKS FOR READING!!!!**


	6. Clubbin' for the Truth

**A/N: Okay! I didn't get many reviews (psh like 5…) so I didn't update yesterday. Well, I was also pretty hyper yesterday (long story). So I didn't want to take that out on you guys and mess up the whole point of the story. And Edward and Bella wouldn't have a romantic first kiss, it would be in the heat of the moment, not really thought of before. So…here goes…**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

-Chapter 6-

The whole car ride was painful. Alice was super-hyper, and I was afraid she'd jump out the window.

Oh, and Edward was driving. I was in the passenger seat. I couldn't stand to look at his face without thinking of our almost kiss. Stupid Alice.

Once we got to the surprise area (what else would it be?), I almost hopped out of the car in joy. Alice was getting on my nerves, and Edward's driving scared the hell out of me.

Alice started giggling when she walked out of the car. Jasper came out with a "Victory Smile" on his face. At that moment, I did not want to know what would happen tonight when I was asleep.

I shuddered.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. His voice was like velvet, and when he whispered in my ear, I shivered in excitement.

"Are you cold, Bella?" he asked softly. I was giddy. _He was touching me_!

"If it keeps you next to me, then yes," I answered just as softly, and when I realized I had said it, I covered my mouth.

Edward's quiet laugh was in my ear, and he said, "Whatever makes you happy, Bella."

When we walked in, I realized what the "surprise" was: The place we were at was a club.

"Alice?" I said warily. "You realize that we're all underage, right?"

"For drinking? Yes. For voting? Obviously. For walking into a club and getting normal food? No, I didn't know you had to be a certain age to do that," she replied cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Alice. Let's get on with it."

Edward slipped his hand in mine. "Do you want to not go here?"

"I don't mind, Edward," I replied. "Whatever."

"We can go somewhere different."

"No, you drove an hour to get here."

"And fast. Buffalo is a far away place."

I nodded. "That's how I got here."

He smiled knowingly. "How else, Bella?"

I grinned back. "Well, Edward, you've never seen me drive…"

He laughed, and Rose turned to look at us. She spotted our hands and pulled on Emmett's sleeve.

He turned, saw us, tapped Jazz and Alice on the shoulder, and they turned to look at us, and suddenly, I felt like everyone was looking at us.

Edward didn't notice. He was looking at me.

"Edward," I whispered. "Everyone's staring."

"Really?" he asked. He looked up. "Oh."

"You guys, we're not on fire. Turn around!" I yelled to them.

They all laughed, and when Edward and I walked in (seeing as we were far behind) they were all caught up in one another. Alice and Jazz were staring into each other's eyes, Rose and Emmett were making out, and Edward and I were just standing there. Finally someone noticed us.

A waitress, naturally.

She walked over, and she gave me the once-over. Deciding I was nothing compared to her, she smiled flirtily and walked up to Edward.

"Hello, I'm Janice," she said, fluttering her eyelids, and I suppose she thought it looked sexy or something, but it actually looked like she had something in her eye.

"Hello. What do you need, ma'am?" Edward replied in his usual seductive velvet voice. His green eyes weren't focused on her though. They were focused on me.

"Well, let me lead you too a table…"

"We've already got one," he said calmly, forcing his eyes upon her. I saw her physically step backward from his piercing eyes, and her look said it all: _Keep him, girl, I don't want some physco with eyes like that. _

I smiled, and then burst out laughing. Edward turned toward me confused. "What?"

"Didn't you see how outrageously she was flirting with you?" I asked, incredulous.

"No," he said softly. "I was too focused on you."

My eyes widened, my mouth agape **(isn't that an amazing word? It means open-mouthed.)** with the sheer surprise of his words. His eyes were piercing daggers into my skin, but the good kind-the ones you get before, say, a speech. Butterflies roamed my system, and my fingers tingled with the want to stroke his face. I gasped, realizing I hadn't breathed for a while. But as quickly as it started, it was over, with Alice bringing us back to the present.

"Hello? Space cadettes? Please report to our table?" she said, mocking Star Trek, or something.

"Fine," I said. My hand slipped out of Edward's and I walked away quickly. That was too risky, because I knew that I couldn't have a boyfriend…not with Jake staying for the time being.

EPOV (!!!)

Bella's eyes were popping out of her head, due to my erratic driving. But when she looked at me, she looked…reassured.

Bella was playing up her namesake, beautiful. Her dress was a short dark blue dress with a deep V, and medium straps showing off her soft, pale skin. Her hair was in loose curls, and she was wearing black bow flats. Her make-up was minimal, but it accented her already pink lips, her long lashes, her beautiful eyes, and her naturally pinkish cheeks. Her dress also did lots for her perfect figure, and she looked absolutely perfect as she was now.

Earlier, I think I might have scared her. We were so close to a perfect moment, a kiss, that our foreheads were touching. But Alice snapped a picture before it could even happen.

When she walked out of the car, she practically kissed the ground. I think I really scared her with my driving. Oh man.

I saw her shudder, so I came up behind, which got another shiver out of her as my skin came in contact with hers.

"Are you cold, Bella?" I asked quietly, so that we could share our moment.

"If it keeps you next to me, then yes," she said, surprising me into laughing.

"Whatever makes you happy, Bella."

We walked in, and Bella's mouth opened.

"Alice?" she asked. "You realize that we're all underage, right?"

"For drinking? Yes. For voting? Obviously. For walking into a club and getting normal food? No, I didn't know you had to be a certain age to do that," she replied cheekily.

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Okay, Alice. Let's get on with it."

I slipped my hand in hers. "Do you want to not go here?"

"I don't mind, Edward," she said softly. "Whatever."

"We can go somewhere different."

"No, you drove an hour to get here."

"And fast. Buffalo is a far away place."

She nodded. "That's how I got here."

I smiled. "How else, Bella?"

She smiled back. "Well, Edward, you've never seen me drive…"

I laughed and stared at her. I saw her facial expression change, from happy to scared. I wondered what was happening in front of us, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Edward…everyone's staring."

"Really?" I asked. Looking up, I said, "Oh."

"You guys, we're not on fire. Turn around!" she yelled rowdily.

They all laughed. When Bella finally started walking again, she looked around for Alice and the rest in the club. They were all caught up in their own little moment. Finally someone noticed us.

A waitress, naturally.

"Hello, I'm Janice," she said, fluttering her eyelids, and I suppose she thought it looked sexy or something, but it actually looked like she had something in her eye.

"Hello. What do you need, ma'am?" I asked, still looking at Bella.

"Well, let me lead you too a table…"

"We've already got one," I said, looking at her. She backed away, then ran like she'd seen a ghost.

Bella started laughing out of the blue. Confused, I asked, "What?"

"Didn't you see how outrageously she was flirting with you?" she asked, as if I hadn't noticed. I decided to play along.

"No," I replied carefully. "I was too focused on you."

Her eyes grew twice the normal size at my saying. Her mouth was wide open, and she gasped for breath. I stared at her, and she was the only thing in the world to me, at the moment. Suddenly, Alice brought us back to life.

"Hello? Space cadettes? Please report to our table?" she said, mocking Carlisle from last weekend with Rose and Emmett.

"Fine," Bella said. She let go of my hand, walking away fast. I wondered what I had done. Did I say something? Apparently Alice was thinking along the same lines, so she said, "You know, you'll never get her if you scare her off like that."

I sighed. "I know, matchmaker. I just…never know what to say. I'm afraid she'll make fun, or run away." I gestured toward her retreating figure. "It's not like I read minds." **(Haha!)**

"You're right, and she likes you-I can see it in her eyes."

"We were so close this afternoon, and you ruined it."

"Sorry," Alice said, pulling me to the table and seating me next to Bella.

"Did I scare you?" I whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "I'll explain later."

All through dinner, I watched Bella, hoping she'd see that I really did love her. But from what I had done earlier, I was sure she didn't.

Once we left, I told Alice to ride in Rose's car. She nodded and told Jasper. He nodded, and they walked toward Rosalie and Emmett and told them.

Wow, there really were no secrets between us all.

"Bella," I said once we pulled out. "Tell me why you were acting that way."

She sighed, turned to me, and started.

BPOV

I sighed after Edward asked me why I had acted out of character. Turning to him, I started my story.

"My father died in a car chase-he was police chief in Forks, Washington-and my hometown. My little adopted sister, Samantha, a.k.a, Sam, is 13 and she wasn't my mother's child. She didn't even know Renee.

"But nevertheless, my sister played along. For the first few days, it was fine. I met you and your family and the Hales, and I was settling into my house and the room my sister and I shared just fine. Then…"

"Then what?" Edward asked curiously.

"Jacob Black." I sighed. "Jacob was my best friend in Forks. He lived on the Indian reservation near my house-it was about fifteen minutes away from our house. He came today to tell me his father-almost my second father-was dying. He came and…"

"What?" Edward asked, his voice strained.

"He kissed me," I finished, sighing.

His face went red with anger, and he stopped the car, the wheels squealing in protest. He turned to me and said, "Did you kiss him back?"

"No, Edward. I don't like him."

"Who do you like?"

I turned away. "You," I whispered softly, only wanting to cry.

"What?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"Not someone you know, or at least, not as I know them," I said louder.

"Oh," he said softly. "Not someone I know."

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "You might know them."

"I might?"

"Yes," I said carefully. "You have some classes with them. A lot, really."

"Really?"

"Yes. They live near you, too."

"Who is it? Emmett?"

"No!" I said, laughing in spite of myself.

"Jasper?"

"No."

"I don't know what you're…"he said trailing off.

_Any second now_, I thought.

"Is it…" he went quieter at this last word. "Me?"

I blushed. "Maybe."

At that point, we were at his house, and I hopped out, happy to be able to talk to Rose and Alice.

**A/N: Yes, I know. This was…weird. That's why I wrote it! Edward and Bella deserve some awkwardness. But I like it, don't you? I think they're going to get along just fine. Yeah. Definitely. I see the future. (Just kidding.) SO REVIEW PEOPLE I MISS REVIEWS! There are 20 reviews now, so I'd love it if you'd give me say…10 more reviews? That's not much. When I see this has progressed to 30 reviews, I will post another chapter. But if it becomes a week, then I'll post anyways. COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!! Well…go then! Review!**


	7. Truth or Dare Scare

**A/N: Oh. My. Cullen! You guys did it! I am SO happy now! Yay! I almost felt guilty and updated, but I kept true to my word and now you've done it!!! WHOO! Okay on with the story…this is my favorite chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Did Stephenie Meyer's parents teach her to share? I don't think so, so I don't own Twilight.**

-Chapter Seven-

Alice and Rose were practically waiting at the door to hear about Edward's car ride with me. I said we talked, and it was a little awkward, but that was it. I didn't tell them about the Jake thing. I figured I could save it for another day.

"So did you kiss?" Alice asked. I blushed. There was no getting around the truth with them, was there?

"No," I admitted painfully. She saw the look on my face and called, "Edward!"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, mouthing the word "No!"

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came into Alice's huge room. Emmett had brought a big bottle. I knew exactly what we were playing.

"Is 'Edward' a code word for, "Hey guys, let's play spin the bottle!" or what?" I asked. Alice laughed.

"Yes, obviously!" she answered back joyfully. I groaned, and then nodded.

"First let's play truth or dare!" Emmett said enthusiastically. I laughed.

"I thought we were playing spin the bottle?" I asked cautiously.

"Not yet!" Alice chirped in her high voice.

I sighed. Rolling my eyes, I sat down between Edward and Rosalie. I saw Edward literally stiffen at my presence. I almost cried.

Rosalie started. "Jazz, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…dare." Jasper said, a mischievous smile across his face.

"I dare you to run through the forest, naked, right across the trails," Rose said, her smile mirroring his. Jasper gasped, then nodded, the smile returning to his face.

"Is it always this way?" I whispered to Edward.

"No way," he replied. "It's worse."

I giggled, and we watched Jasper walk out of the room.

Emmett, Rose, and Alice went outside to watch Jasper run. I stayed inside, and Edward said he'd keep me company.

"You never answered my question," he said quietly after it was very quiet for at least 10 minutes.

"Which one?" I asked, knowing fully what question he was talking about.

"Who you like," he replied carefully. His eyes were attentive to my own. I looked down, blushing.

"You know them well," I explained. "They have green eyes that haunt my dreams, unusual hair that falls in their eyes, they're pale, paler than me, and they are beautiful. They understand me, yet they confuse me. They remind me of all the colors, yet at times, they're colorless." I touched my hand to his face. "Have you guessed yet?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "Yes. I know them, and I've known them since birth, literally." He leaned toward me, his arms slipping around my waist, my arms flying to his neck. His soft, warm lips touched my own, and he sweetly kissed me.

The feeling was amazing, because I knew he loved me now, and he knew I loved him. There was no one there to stop us, or snap pictures of us, or tell me I wasn't good enough for him. No one to snatch away our moment.

He pulled away, slowly, softly, and I sighed a breath of pure joy. That was bliss. All of it.

He was the only thing in the world, now, and I would forever know that. He loved me.

Edward loved me.

Edward loves _me._

_ME!_

He smiled again, somewhat softer. His voice shook me, it was so much more beautiful.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said in his soft, velvet voice. And then the gang walked in the room.

"Oh boy, was that hilarious!" Emmett boomed. He was laughing. Edward and I sprang apart, and his hand gripped mine now. Rose and Alice looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. So this was their plan?

It worked perfectly.

"So," Jasper said. "I choose…" Jasper turned to Edward. "Edward," he said in a sickly sweet voice, his smile once again mischievous.

"Alright then," Edward laughed.

"Truth or dare?" Jasper asked in a knowing, yet serious voice.

"Dare, naturally."

"I dare you to kiss Bella for three minutes."

He laughed. "No problem."

Edward brought me to his, his lips crashing against mine. His tongue asked for entrance, and I allowed it wholeheartedly. Our tongues fought for dominance when I heard a timer ring.

"You two got pretty hot and heavy right there!" Emmett bellowed. "Looks like little Eddie better not get near your room, Alice!"

Alice laughed in her tinkering laugh. "I guess so!"

I blushed, and Edward wiped his thumb on my cheek, making me blush even more.

He grinned, then looked toward Emmett. I nodded.

"So, Emmett," he said, his grin what Jasper's had been. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!! DARE!! DARE!!" Emmett yelled. I covered my ears. Everyone laughed when Edward said, "I dare you to go flirt with Jessica…with no shirt, skinny jeans, and you hair must be WET!"

I laughed. "Yeah, like he won't just have sex with her."

"Probably," Emmett agreed. "How long?"

"Half hour."

Emmett did everything. We all followed him into the local restaurant that apparently this Jessica worked at. He looked sexy, even I had to admit…although, and Edward was now my…

I sighed. I didn't really know if he considered himself to be my boyfriend, but I would love it if he did. I mean, he kissed me. And…Alice says he likes me. But is it true? How could someone so beautiful, so extraordinary, like me? Plain Jane, ugly, Bella?

Jessica leaned in towards Emmett, from what I could see, and she whispered something to him. He smiled, chuckling, when Edward's watch beeped, and Rose got up, came over to Emmett, grabbed his face, and made out with him. I laughed. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I got up, all of us laughing our asses off. Jessica's mouth was a little O, and she looked like she was about to cry. Emmett then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and told her our game. She nodded, and then ran back behind the counter into the employee restrooms.

I tugged on Edward's sleeve. "Someone should go talk to her," I said, immediately concerned.

"Bella, she's always flirting with him. She actually wants him like…" he trailed off. Edward shook his head, then finished in a whisper. "Like I want you."

I smiled. "Same here."

Edward leaned down to kiss my head, and soon enough Alice was wrenching my hand out of his and pulling me back to her Porsche.

"Oh, my goodness. Did he already kiss you before the dare?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Maybe," I answered slyly.

"Oh my gosh!" she screeched. "Edward's got a girlfriend!" She yelled, skipping around the parking lot. People started to stare, and I mouthed, "Don't worry," in their direction. Then Alice started clapping her hands in time. Then I heard a manly girl scream from across the parking lot where Emmett's Jeep was.

"OH! MY GOSH!" Emmett squealed. "EDWARD LOVES BELLA! AND THEY'RE DATING!!! EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRSTY COMES LOVE, SECONDY COMES MARRIAGE, AND SOON THEY'LL PUT THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!!"

Edward shook his head, laughing at his brother. I blushed furiously, and Edward came over and kissed me on the mouth. It seemed my cheeks got redder, and the Cullens (excluding Edward) and the Hales all oohed and ahhed. Some of the people in the parking lot sighed.

When he pulled away, I said, "Finished?"

"Not even close," he replied softly.

I smiled. It seemed New York was getting better every day.

**A/N: AWWW! I love Bella and Edward! It so cute. They're so cute! Its like "They wanna kiss kiss, a kiss kiss!" Lol, Chris Brown. So…did you like their kiss? I DID! Course I wrote it…:P REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS! THANKS IF YOU REVIEW! I will send you a fake plate of cookies, swear. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Dreams and Fights

**A/N: WOW! You guys seemed to like the whole threatening thing! It really seemed to work…I got like 22 reviews!!! I am so, so, so, SO proud of you guys! Seriously. And you all seemed pretty excited for the Edward/Mike fight. (Same here, I really LOVED the idea of the fight, but Stephenie Meyer always seemed to be non-violent.) So, are you ready to rock? I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own an Invader Zim pen with Gir on it.**

-Chapter Eight-

Edward's hand was wrapped around mine in his car on the ride back. I couldn't pay attention to anything but that. We even listened to my favorite band, and I was too busy thinking about *sigh* Edward. **(Have you noticed I do mental sighs for Bella?) **

When we got to the house, it was Emmett's turn for Truth or Dare. He was looking at me strangely, and I got pretty suspicious pretty fast. I was going to be chosen, wasn't I?

"Bella, truth…or dare?" Emmett said mysteriously.

"Uh…truth?" I said like it was a question.

"All right then!" Emmett yelled in delight. "Is it true that back in Forks you were a prostitute, and Sam is actually your daughter, and you came up with a cover-up, and Renee is playing along?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?" I joked. When Edward's eyes bugged out of his head, I shook my head and laughed. "I'm just kidding! No, I was never a prostitute, Sam is my adopted sister, and I'm not faking anything. Renee's my mom, and she'd never play along if I had been a prostitute." I thought for a moment. "When did I tell you about Sam?"

"Well, you didn't," Edward said softly. "My little brother, Jeremy, did."

I gasped. "Jeremy Cullen? _The_ Jeremy?" I asked. "As in, your brother, my sister's crush, _Jeremy_?"

"Yeah! Jeremy's first love," Emmett started. "Your little sister Sam. Edward's first love, Sam's older sister Bella. Pretty ironic, eh?"

"Really ironic," I agreed.

Rose snickered. Alice had leaned over toward her, and whispered something in her ear. Rose whispered back, and they both stifled laughter.

"What?" Edward asked silently. I shrugged, and Alice and Rose broke into laughter.

"Mary Alice Cullen," Edward said sternly. "What is so funny?"

"You and Bella," Rose managed, before she rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Okay…" I said. "What's so funny?"

Alice answered this time. "You and him are so lovey-dovey. And you only just shared your first kiss! AND you've only known each other a" she laughed, "WEEK!"

I rolled my eyes, Emmett shook his head, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and Jasper slapped his hand to his head.

"Your sister…" I started, and Edward put his hand over my mouth. Alice and Rose laughed even harder.

"Let's play along," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

He slid his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. His lips brushed against mine then, and I breathed in his beautiful scent. He smiled, then pressed his lips softly against mine. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I agreed all too happily. Rose and Alice were dying of laughter, and Edward's tongue fought for dominance with mine.

"Good," he whispered in my ear, and I shivered. Tonight would be the best night ever.

"Okay, my turn!" I called. "Alice, truth or dare?!"

"Well, dare!" Alice replied, her pixie like features glowing.

"I dare you to…" I trailed off. _Shit. _They all had good dares. "I dare you to spend five minutes in a closet with Jasper. And you can't touch him _at all_," I added when I saw her smile in victory. Her expression was now pained.

"All right, and, GO!" Emmett yelled, timer set, Jasper and Alice in the closet.

The timer beeped, five minutes later. I opened the closet door to see Alice all over Jasper.

"Wow, Emmett," I remarked. "Looks like you're the only one who can come into Alice's room tonight!"

Emmett laughed. "Not if Rosie-posy over here gets the best of me!"

I laughed with him, and soon enough, everyone was laughing.

"I guess, now all I can choose is…"Alice said. She smiled, and my eyes widened. I had seen that face before. "…Rosalie."

Rosalie laughed bitterly. "You cannot win ME, best friend! Dare!"

I laughed, and everyone looked at me strangely. "What? It was funny!"

Edward shook his head and pulled me closer.

"Bella, remember, I love you," Alice said before Rosalie looked at Alice, waiting for her dare."

"Rosalie, I dare you to make out with Edward."

My eyes narrowed, and Edward stiffened beside me again. "No, Alice."

"Edward, stop being absurd, it's just a game," Alice said, trying to save herself.

"I will kill you," I cautioned Alice and Rosalie. "And Edward will awaken you and kill you again."

"Bella," Rosalie pleaded. "Remember, this means nothing."

I sighed. Tears ran down my face, and I knew what would happen next. I closed my eyes, and nodded. "Go ahead," I said, my voice shaking.

I didn't see it, but what felt like years later, I felt lips on my own. I knew it was Edward, but I turned my face. He didn't love me. Rosalie had to be better than I was in kissing than anything.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "What's up?"

I opened my eyes. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were all gone.

"What?" I asked, disoriented.

"You fell asleep right before Rosalie's turn. Are you all right?"

"Umm…" I said, still confused. "What was Rosalie's dare?"

"Rose picked truth."

"Oh," I replied. It all made sense now. "I had a dream that…" I looked at the clock.

"Holy crap! What time is it, Edward?"

"6:00 am. Why?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I had a dream that you and Rose had to make out for her turn and I started crying, and, and…"

"I wondered why you were crying, that's why I woke you up."

"Where are Rose and the rest of them?" I asked curiously.

As if on cue, they all walked in. "Hey, Bella," Emmett boomed. "Glad you're awake. Now the fun can begin!"

"KAROKE TIME!" Emmett yelled with Alice.

"Oh no," I muttered. Everyone laughed.

"I GO FIRST!" Emmett yelled. He sang "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. I laughed the whole time. We all applauded, and in the back, there were two extra pairs of hands applauding.

"MOM! DAD!" Emmett and Alice yelled in sync.

The two people in the background were jumped by Emmett and Alice, and from what I could see of their surprised faces, they were beautiful like their children. The man was blonde with blue eyes, and the woman had caramel colored hair and hazel eyes.

Edward chuckled at my goggling. "That's my parents-and Emmett and Alice-and their names are Carlisle and Esme. We call them by their first name…they say it makes them feel old to be called Mom and Dad."

I laughed. "They are so not old."

"I know," Edward agreed.

He kissed the top of my head before he pulled me by my hand to meet his parents.

"Carlisle, Esme," he said. "This is Bella, my girlfriend."

I smiled. Esme's eyes widened at the word "girlfriend", and she pulled me into a warm hug.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she said. Carlisle smiled, and he pulled me into a hug too. It was a bear hug like Emmett's, and I wasn't surprised that I already liked these people.

"Well then, any more karaoke?" Carlisle asked.

"ME!" Alice yelled.

"Edward," I whispered. "Can we, like, go out to eat?"

"Sure," he agreed. "We're going out to eat, people!" he yelled. Everyone nodded, and we left.

We soon got to our restaurant, a little café called _La Bella Italia_. It was in Buffalo, and it took Edward all of 20 minutes to get there. He freaked me out with his driving.

The waitress seated us, and I thanked God that she didn't flirt with Edward. But where we sat was a death trap.

**(Here's the wonderful fight you've been waiting for!!!)**

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes tapped on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Is there any way I could help you sir?" I asked curiously. For some reason, this "man" looked like Mike Newton.

"Sure, you could come back to Forks and marry me," the man said politely.

"You're Mike Newton, aren't you," a deep velvet voice said behind me.

Oh no.

"Yes, yes I am," Mike replied, straightening up a bit.

"Oh, well then…" Edward's voice trailed off. "Looks like I better get to work."

And with that, Edward pounced on Mike.

Mike screamed, and Edward punched his nose hard, then threw him towards the metal trashcan. Mike's head hit it, hard, and blood poured out of his skull. Somehow he managed to stand up, and he swung his arm out, barely hurting Edward. He crumpled into a heap right in front of me, and I could smell his blood clearly. I nearly fainted.

"Call 911!" I managed, and then fainted from the smell.

When I woke up, I could smell nothing. I opened my eyes to see…

White. Like in a hospital.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked concerned.

His face was now all I could see.

"What happened? I remember fainting, and Mike Newton, and blood, and the restaurant, and…"

"Don't worry, love," Edward soothed. His warm skin touched mine. Stroking my arm, he kissed my forehead. "Sleep."

And in pure bliss, I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Who like the action scene! I didn't know what to write, OH YEAH! So review, because you did so good when I threatened to not write…so I guess I won't post until I get…10 reviews. Not too hard. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, and THANK YOU ., because I didn't know that anonymous reviews were not turned on, and now its on, so if you don't have an account you can still review! WHOO! Okay I'm done. **


	9. Keep Breathing, Bella!

**A/N: Whoop whoop! You guys did it in ONE DAY! I am SO HAPPY! And now I have anonymous reviewers too! Yay! Thank you for those people who review and you're anonymous. I really enjoy anyone who reviews, really, but the ones who get out there and favorite me on the internet, you guys are awesome! So here comes Chapter nine…get ready for the karaoke and DRAMA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry, guys…**

-Chapter Nine-

EPOV

I felt so…guilty. I had beaten someone up because they had wanted my Bella. But I still felt so wrong.

"Edward?" Bella asked, concerned. She was looking at my eyes, which I knew were blank.

She kissed my hand, which was in hers. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she said sternly. "You must tell me what the matter is, or I will hurt you with my very own hands." She thought about what she said for a second. "Or I'll just get Emmett to do it."

I laughed. "I can't believe I nearly caused someone to slip into a coma because I was jealous."

"Aw, Edward," Bella said softly. "You don't have ANY reason to be jealous. I love you and you only."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. She was so beautiful, and I wondered if she had ever said this to another boy. "Haven't you ever had any boyfriends?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Never before now."

"Oh," I said. We were at my house now. We walked in, and the one person I never wanted to see again was sitting in my living room, on my couch, talking to my parents.

Tanya.

TPOV

Edward!

He walked into the living room with some girl, and his eyes widened at my appearance. I loved his eyes, they were so, so, so green. His beautiful eyes narrowed in my direction, and in a very strained, controlled voice he said, "Hello, Tanya."

"Why hello, Edward!" I screeched. I ran up and hugged him forcefully, and he pushed me away. The girl next to him had an annoying crease between her eyebrows, and she was looking at me like I was Typhoid Mary. Hmm.

She wasn't _that_ pretty. I mean, sure, she had full lips and curly brown hair. But she was pale. Like Edward. Hmm.

"Come Bella," Edward said to the girl. "Let's go to Alice's room."

"Alice isn't home," I chirped.

"Well, there's still my room," he said. Edward pulled the girl up the stairs, and ran into his room, slamming his door.

"Someone's a bit grouchy," I remarked.

BPOV

"Edward?" I asked, breaking the silence between us. "Who was that girl?"

"Tanya," he said, avoiding my real question.

"No, who was she to _you_?" I asked cautiously. He looked like he was about to burst.

It was probably an ex-girlfriend of some sort-maybe they went through a messy break up? Edward was charming, handsome, sweet, loving, and kind of shy-what girl wouldn't want him? And that girl, she was beautiful, with flowing strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes the color of ice. Everything about her was perfect, even her pose. Any guy would kill for her.

"It's a long story."

"I'm a good listener."

Edward sighed, smiling slightly. "Always stubborn, Bella." He sighed again, and started his story.

"When I was young, I was lonely. I was a nerd, and I was weird. I played piano wonderfully, I read huge books like Moby Dick, I didn't play well with other, and I wore huge, black, dorky glasses. All through middle school, I was an even bigger nerd, and no one ever talked to me, at all. Then came the eighth grade."

"Tanya Denali entered the eighth grade class of Chautauqua Lake Middle School, and she loved me. I didn't like her-she was everything I hated. A blonde, preppy cheerleader with big boobs and an even bigger butt." Edward flashed his bright, white teeth. I put my fingers on his lips.

"I cannot imagine you with glasses," I remarked playfully.

"I wear contacts now, thanks to Tanya," he admitted grudgingly, then continued.

"She asked me out for our homecoming. I said yes absentmindedly. Soon enough, there were rumors that we were making out by the Subway, we shared spit, and our tongues faced battles everyday, blah, blah, blah, not very interesting. I told her to stop spreading rumors, and she nodded like she would, but then the worst rumor possible got spread around.

"Someone (Tanya) spread a rumor that we had had sex."

I gasped, and said, "That wasn't true, please tell me!"

"No, of course not, love," Edward replied, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed. "Go on, Edward," I pressured him.

"All right, but you asked," he said mischievously. "She cornered me one day after school, and she smacked her lips to mine, claiming win. I pushed her away and told her I didn't like her, but she still managed to see me every day. I reported her to the dean and she got expelled for her taunts and her assault. She's hated, yet loved, me since, and I don't think that my parents approved of my dislike."

"Why not?" I asked curiously. I didn't expect the answer he gave me.

"She was my best friend since birth."

My eyes widened **(Bella does this a lot!)** and I gasped. "You were forced by Esme and Carlisle to date some whore?!"

Edward nodded. "Kind of."

I shrugged. At that same second, Edward and I were attacked by a little pixie.

"KARAOKE!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. I sighed deeply.

"Fine, Alice," Edward said. He sighed too.

"Bella goes first!" Alice chirped.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped onto the "stage" (actually just a couple books that were about an inch above the ground) and said, "What am I singing?"

""Keep Breathing", by Ingrid Michaelson," Rose said.

I sighed, and the acoustic guitar solo before the singing started. The piano came in, and I took a deep breath, and sang on cue.

_The storm is coming  
_

_But I don't mind  
_

_People are dying  
_

_I close my blinds  
_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now  
_

I sang stronger now, seeing nothing but the inside of my eyelids, since I closed my eyes.

_  
I want to change the world  
_

_Instead I sleep  
_

_I want to believe in more than you and me_

All that I know is I'm breathing  


_All I can do is keep breathing  
_

_All we can do is keep breathing  
_

_Now _

_Now _

_Now_

_Now  
_

I sighed, then I smiled. Sucking in a deep breath, I continued, opening my eyes.

_All that I know is I'm breathing  
_

_All I can do is keep breathing_

[Repeat 9x]  


_All we can do is keep breathing_

Now

Everyone-including that bitch Tanya-clapped for my voice. My singing! I thought I couldn't even sing at all. Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I smiled, and Alice said, "Okay, now it's MY turn! Again!"

Laughing, I left the "stage" and let Alice sing. Apparently she must have liked the song "Womanizer", by Britney Spears, because she sang it happily. I smiled to myself, and Edward laughed.

I really liked the Cullens.

Edward pulled me out of the room, and we walked by Jeremy's room. I saw him with his arms wrapped around some object. As we got closer, I saw what the object was.

"Sam?"

**A/N: Is that a cliffy? Think it'll be Sam? Did you listen to Keep Breathing when Bella sang? Sorry this is so late; I have no excuse except that I had writer's block. Which is a bad excuse, but I really couldn't think of what to write. **

**Oh, and those of you who want to know what happened to Mike? He's fine, he got a cut on his forehead that sounded worse than it was. Don't worry, I love Mike Newton too much to kill him. ******** Cute little puppy dog. **

**So, what are you waiting for?! REVIEW!**


	10. Tanya's Trouble

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I had NO IDEA! I didn't post chapter nine! Oh crap! I AM SO SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU GUYS!!!! YOU MUST HAVE WONDERED WHAT THE HACK I WAS TALKING ABOUT MAKING OUT OH MAN! I totally just ruined it. Shoot. Okay, so to apologize, I am posting ANOTHER chapter, which you got an author's not about. I am SO SORRY! I'm so stupid. So go on, laugh. I am sorry! Okay, please just read and criticize my retardness.**

**Disclaimer: If you're Stephenie Meyer, and you're reading this, I'm sorry, you disgust me. Like, no one on FanFiction owns Twilight, just you Stephenie. So I don't own Twilight. BUT I DO OWN MY FANFIC!**

_Previously in chapter nine…_

_Edward pulled me out of the room, and we walked by Jeremy's room. I saw him with his arms wrapped around some object. As we got closer, I saw what the object was._

"_Sam?"_

-Chapter Ten-

The person that Jeremy was making out with turned around. I gasped in surprise.

"You're…not…Sam…" I said slowly. I started to hyperventilate.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind, and he put his face next to mine. He whispered in my ear, "Bella, we can't do anything at the moment. Go to my room, I'll meet you there."

I heard Edward yelling at both of the teenagers. "How could you hurt two people-or more-and not even think about it! Jeremy, that is unacceptable!" I flinched. I really hoped he would be a bit easier on his little brother.

I opened Edward's door. I walked in, and a figure was in the corner. They walked out, and my hand flew to my throat.

"Oh, you must be Bella," she said. "I'm Tanya."

My eyes narrowed. This was the Tanya. "I know," I replied viciously.

"You don't like me, do you? Well, looks like you and my little Edward go well together." Her hands moved to her stomach, and I finally noticed there was a huge bump.

Oh. So that's why she came. Carlisle's a doctor.

"In the best of your wishes, I want you to know why I'm here. You see, Eddie and I got a little hot and heavy back in May. Sophomore year…what a year! Edward and I started dating, and then when Emmett held a party at this house in May, me and Edward made love, and now Carlisle says we should get married or something…"

"What?!" I asked, tears falling down my cheeks. Edward and…but how…and _why?_

"The child in my stomach is a little boy, and I'll bet he has green eyes, Edward's, and blonde hair, mine. And otherwise…well, I suppose I had a few one night stands, but I'm sure this is Edward's."

I shook my head furiously, hoping that the information I had just gotten from some person I barely knew wouldn't register in my brain. "What?"

"Aw, did my little Eddie lie to you? Tell you he hated me since eighth grade? He was secretly lusting after me, and he knew it."

"No, that's a lie! He only told me the truth!" More traitor tears ran down my face. I heard the deep velvet voice stop yelling and footsteps come near us.

"That's right, that story you heard was untrue. And you know it, Bella."

Tears ran down my already soaked cheeks, and I shook my head again. "You lying, skanky, slut of a human being," I said, narrowing my eyes.

And then, the point of our argument walked in, smiling, and I screamed in agony of what my loss would be now.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. He ran over and held my hands, at which I yanked mine out of his.

"You…you…liar!" I yelled. I didn't know who I hated more now…Edward, or Tanya.

"What? Bella!" Edward tried to run after me, but I ran into Alice's room, where she and Rosalie were waiting with three one gallon ice cream buckets. I nodded, and Alice shoved a spoon at me. For an hour, Alice, Rosalie and I all just ate ice cream. And then I had to tell them the story. Rosalie got up, and walked to the door, before turning to us and saying, "I'm going to teach that man whore a lesson." Alice and I had to grab her, thrashing.

"Don't, Rose," Alice cautioned. She looked into Rose's eyes, and they communicated. Soon enough, Rosalie frowned, but she nodded.

"I won't," she promised. Rosalie hugged me, and when she wolf whistled, Emmett and Jasper came in and hugged me too. Emmett gave me his signature bear hug, and Jasper stood by and gave me a soft hug. They already knew the story from Edward's point of view. But Tanya was another story.

"She tried to seduce him in May," Emmett explained, and this was the first time I heard him calm. "But she didn't succeed, as you can see. She asked Carlisle for a place because her parents didn't approve. But they tried telling her to go somewhere else, and they'd give her some money, but she was adamant to talk to Edward, at the very least. Well, looks like you got the bulk of it."

I nodded. Jasper finished for Emmett.

"Now, Carlisle and Esme told Edward to go somewhere else for awhile, and that Rosalie and my parent's wouldn't let him in. Emmett told him to stay away from you."

"Why?" I asked, confused. I loved Edward still, but…

"You're like my little sister. I don't want some jerk to break your heart again," Emmett explained. He flexed his muscles threateningly.

I laughed. Emmett could try to be scary, although, everyone who knew him knew he's a teddy bear.

Just then, Edward walked in. Rose hissed. "Get away from her, man," Jasper warned. Edward shook his head. Emmett held him back.

"I just want to talk to her!" he yelled. "I didn't do anything, Bella! Please, tell them!"

I cried, while Alice held me in her arms. "Shh, Bella, it's fine." I shook my head. "He's right," I whispered. "It was all Tanya."

I pulled myself out of Alice's grip and I ran over to Edward.

"I believe you," I said, touching his face. He softened under my touch.

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Bella, I love you."

I nodded towards Emmett to let go of Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly, and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and I placed my lips on his.

Then Tanya walked in.

**A/N: Sorry it's short…I mean, seriously, I'm so tired today. So read on, review if you want, and be the coolest people ever still!!!!!**


	11. This Is IT!

**A/N: Okay, so after almost writing a COMPLETELY wrong chapter, I have decided I will go against EVERYTHING…and make it up as I go! I think it might be that Tanya's ass is kicked out (yes!), Jacob causes a teensy bit of drama (just kidding. He's probably going to tell Bella his apologies, and she'll forgive him, and that'll be all of Jake.), Jeremy tells Bella the truth, AND Edward will have a little fluff with Bella. I'm going to make this LONG! So read on, Fanfictioners! By the way, thanks for the help, -sparklyvampire9731-, and XxOoTWILIGHToOxX for being my 100****th**** reviewer!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight…**

-Chapter Eleven-

I woke up, startled. I guess I had fallen asleep a few hours ago, because I remember the Tanya drama, and everything. I yawned, then saw a piece of paper beside me on the pillow.

Oh, I remember now. Edward and I made up, and he told me to sleep, so I fell asleep in his arms, on his bed. I read the sweet note he had left. It was a poem.

_Bella, beautiful_

_Sleeping sweetly_

_I won't be long, just give me time_

_Let me tell you discreetly_

_I'm in a room with golden walls, _

_At times, they all seem to fall_

_Golden, like the break of dawn_

_Come to me, my little fawn_

_If you must, ask someone_

_Where I mean, they'll know,_

_Come, Bella beautiful_

_If I'm gone when you wake_

How sweet.

"Alice?" I called. She bounced into the room.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked happily.

"Where's the 'golden room'?"

She asked for the poem. I rolled my eyes and handed it to her.

She smiled softly. "Walk down the hall to the left." She handed the paper back. "And I _love _your hair."

I reached up and touched my head. Crap. Bed head.

I shrugged, slipping out of the room. Seeing the door Alice had told me about. When I opened it, I heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

**(A/N: This is my absolute favorite part right now. I play the piano [I've played since I was 7 or 8], and now I get to show my amazing skills at describing piano.)**

Edward was playing a beautiful tune that I had never heard before. His hands moved swiftly across the keys, hitting fortissimo, then doing a diminuendo down to pianississimo. His pale hands swept the keys softly, at opposite ends of the piano. I sat down next to him, and he hit the last note, letting it reverberate throughout the room in a peaceful fermata.

"Wow," I breathed, and Edward turned to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I didn't," I said. "I loved it."

He smiled, and I looked at my hands, then to the piano. "Do you play?" he inquired.

"Not really. I can play 'Happy Birthday' and that's about it."

"Ah. I wanted to play your song for you."

"My song?" I was surprised. Edward had written a song for me? No way. That's so sweet.

"Listen, you really inspired me," Edward soothed. His fingers rested softly on the piano, and then they played a bright, yet soft melody, and soon it deepened, becoming softer. When Edward had gotten to the end of the song, I was crying. "That was beautiful," I said, wiping my eyes. "Thank you."

Edward nodded. "That was what you did to me. You brighten my life, Bella. I can't let you go."

I smiled. Edward's long fingers caressed my face softly, and soon, his soft lips were against mine. The kiss soon deepened, and our mouths were moving in synchronization. His tongue swept along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted almost immediately.

A soft knock came at the door, and we broke apart. _Damn._ Edward pulled me up and opened the door to Esme.

"Bella, you have a visitor," she said simply, and a tall figure stepped forward.

"Jacob," I growled.

Jacob stepped out of the shadows, opening his arms. "Bella, let me explain!"

"Get out of here," I hissed.

"Listen to him," Edward whispered. I rolled my eyes, but nodded, all the same.

"I'm sorry," Jacob started. "It's a dumb start, but I'm sorry. I wanted to see you. When you left, you seemed heartbroken to be leaving me. I had hope that maybe; maybe you liked me as I liked you. I really do love you, Bells, you just never listened. And when I came here, you were ecstatic to see me. I really had hope. I thought it wasn't just me, and you kind of ruined it. You pushed me away, Sam pulled me in. She comforted me, telling me to try again. I did, and you kicked me away that time. I talked to Sam again…and she was heartbroken because some guy told her he didn't like her or something? His name was like…"

"Jeremy?" I said.

"Yeah, that was it."

"I'll be right back, Jake. I forgive you, though."

"I better get going, Bells," Jake replied. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Bye, Bells."

With that, Jacob left.

"Now I have a situation on my hands," I told Edward. He nodded, letting me out of his grasp.

"What's up?" Edward asked, as I fled the room.

"Jeremy," I said.

Edward didn't follow.

"Jeremy?" I called. I walked into the room where he was making out with that one girl. He stepped out of the shadows.

"You're Bella, right? Sam's older sister?" he asked, cringing away from me.

"Yeah, I am."

"What do you need to know? I'm sorry I hurt Sam, but what's done is done, you know?"

"I get it…but why? You broke my little sister's heart. You told her things that were lies. She said you loved her. You lied."

"Bella, it's hard to explain…I really did like her. But I didn't know what to do! I never felt the way about a girl as I did about her. She made me feel tingly, and she's so beautiful…" Jeremy stopped. "I want to tell you my story."

I nodded, and gestured for him to continue.

"Carlisle's not my really father, Esme's not my mom, and Edward, Alice, and Emmett aren't related to me. I'm a foster child.

"When I was little, I was in an orphanage with no love or care. Girls had cooties, and I finally discovered that the girls liked me, and that if they no longer had cooties in my mind, then they would be more appealing.

"I was a player since I was nine. That was five years ago. I was taken in by Carlisle and Esme two years ago, when I was 12. Now I'm fourteen. I don't think I ever learned my lesson. Your sister did amazing things to me. She told me her story, how Charlie and you came into her house one day, and said you wanted to adopt her. How Jacob was her "big brother". How you never treated her differently. That happened to me when I came here. Edward and Emmett were the best big brothers ever. Emmett taught me football, while Edward taught me music. Alice taught me fashion. Carlisle taught me first aid, and Esme taught me how to pair people with their homes. And everyone taught me one thing I can never forget: Love.

"Rosalie and Jasper came along then, and Rosalie taught me defense, and Jasper taught me how to be cool with the ladies. All in two years, and your sister came along and blessed my life. She's perfect, and I'm imperfect. I love your sister, Bella. And yet, I broke her heart."

Jeremy's finish to his heart breaking story made tears come to my eyes. I wiped them away, and said, "Tell Sam that. She's the most forgiving thirteen year old ever. Keep her, because she loves you as much. Please?"

He nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Bella. You really helped."

I handed him my cell phone. "Call her, now."

He nodded, and scrolled through my contact list. He called her, and I left the room.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked when I walked into his room. He stood up and put his arms around my waist.

"Wonderful," I replied, and with that, Tanya walked in.

"Eddie!" she screeched. "You know you're not supposed to play me!"

"Get out of my house," Edward growled. I'd never seen him this angry.

"Aw, Edward's mad at me?!" Tanya said innocently.

I rolled my eyes, and I pulled myself away from Edward. "He said get away, Tanya," I told her sweetly.

"NO!" she screeched. I kicked her in the stomach.

"That's not real," I told her, pulling the balloon out from under her shirt. She gasped.

"Bitch!"

"You are," I replied.

Tanya stormed out of the room. I heard the front door slam, and I sighed.

"Finally, she's gone!" I said. Edward laughed.

"Right," he said, smiling like the dope he was. Just kidding.

We walked out of the room, but before we did, Edward kissed me passionately. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "Don't forget it."

**A/N: Finally, I'm done! Wahoo! So anyway…**

**So I figure this was an OKAY chapter. I loved Jeremy's story. It really described his character: Shy, sad, and kind of a player. Well…not after Sam. I think he's going to change. *wink***** **

**All right, REVIEW! I really love reviews, have I said that before!?!?!?!?! Hope you liked the chapter, and hope you liked watching Tanya's ass get kicked! Well, rather, her stomach…**


	12. Meet the Parents: Take 2

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the late update. I thought I'd get this out yesterday, but apparently I am so stupid that I milled around, read my new book, went to Books A Million, etc, etc. I kind of had writer's block, but I GOT AN IDEA! I was playing the piano…I get a lot of ideas from that…it's a long story where I got my idea from, and it is pretty dumb, but…whatever. I am ready to get this chapter out people! I am skipping ahead to Monday. Thanks if you reviewed!!! Oh, and this chapter is from Bella's POV, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry people. I don't own Twilight. **

-Chapter Twelve-

It was Monday. Monday meant another long week for some people. For me, it meant a week that I saw Edward, my boyfriend. I sighed, thinking of our long Saturday. Man, that was brutal. From Tanya to Jacob to Sam to Jeremy to Edward to me…well, let's just say for a while, that circle was very confusing.

But everything is better now…Jeremy and Sam made up, Jacob went back to Forks, Tanya was admitted to a mental hospital, and Edward and I are very happy to know each other's feelings.

Edward was picking me up, and since Edward takes Jeremy to school anyway, Sam will be coming. I was more than excited.

"Bella, he's here!" Sam called. I could tell she was just as excited. I ran downstairs, somehow managing not to trip, and checked my hair in the hall mirror, straightened my clothes, and grabbed my bag. I heard the doorbell ring, and I mentally sighed. Sam opened the door to see Jeremy and Edward.

Sam gave Jeremy a big hug, and although for a second he looked overwhelmed, he hugged her back warmly, and kissed her cheek. How sweet.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and I mimicked him. "Hello, Bella," Edward murmured in my ear. "I missed you."

"Me, too," I muttered back to him. He chuckled quietly, and then held my hand in his.

"We should get going," he said, louder this time, to Jeremy, Sam, and I. We all nodded. Renee was still asleep, somewhat. Phil was at work.

We all climbed into Edward's silver Volvo, and dropped the two little lovebirds off at middle school.

"Young love," I said, sighing. I was joking around.

"So…juvenile," Edward agreed. We laughed.

When we parked at school, we both walked, hand in hand, over to our picnic table. Alice jumped me, hugging me with glee.

"Bella, you dressed yourself well!" she squealed. I looked down at what I was wearing. It wasn't too cold today, but I wore some low-rise Hollister jeans and a black, off the shoulder long sleeved t-shirt. I wore my black tank top underneath, and black Converse.

"Umm…so?" I said. I didn't really care. I loved my outfit; I had to admit, I looked good. I had even put on some mascara and eyeliner, and curled my hair. I had my outfit decided yesterday, so I painted my nails black, the most neutral color, I thought. **(Random A/N: I agree with Bella. Too bad my mom thinks it's "goth" and she won't buy it for me, because I never have money…)**

"Where did you get your nails done?" Rosalie asked absentmindedly. I frowned. I had never gotten a manicure before.

"I did them."

Rosalie looked up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…" I said uncertainly. "I always do my own nails."

"Wow, that's GOOD, Bella!" Alice shrieked. Sadly, the bell rang, and I had to depart from Edward.

"He was going crazy yesterday because he couldn't see you," Alice gushed. "You've really impacted his life, Bella, you know?"

"I thought I was just a damsel in distress," I joked.

"Not really."

The bell rang, signaling that class was to start now. Our English teacher bored us with the famous literature of Wuthering Heights-a book I was rather acquainted with.

Alice yawned. Then our English teacher picked up a new book.

"Why not we read this?" he asked us. It was A Wrinkle In Time, and I had read that too many times now. "Well, because it's not classic."

I gasped. That book was classic. It was amazing. It held so much information, I was surprised this supposedly good English teacher wouldn't know that.

"Ms. Swan?" he inquired. "Do you have anything to say?"

I nodded. What was with me? "That's a good book, sir."

He sighed deeply, and ignored my comment. I counted the seconds until the bell rang.

Finally his lecture was interrupted by the savior bell. I walked to my locker, got my books for my next class, and stalked off.

When lunch came around, I was exhausted. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I ran into his arms when I saw him.

"That was so uneventful without you," I muttered.

"Yes, I agree," Edward replied formally. I didn't say anything.

We sat down to eat our disgusting lunch food. I didn't really fancy food from our cafeteria. Who knew where it had been before? I smiled.

At biology, Edward didn't really talk, and when I asked if we really had to go to our last few classes, he shrugged.

"Where else would we go?" he asked.

"Home," I sighed. "Really, I am so tired I could sleep until 2010."

"Okay, Bella," he muttered. He picked me up, bridal style, and I shrieked.

"So much for not calling attention," I remarked. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting by the cars (Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW), and I laughed.

"Are you guys psychic?" I asked.

Alice nodded cheerfully. I laughed again.

Edward drove me to his house. Alice and Jasper were in the back, enjoying themselves. Edward and I just sort of talked up front. One of Edward's questions got me.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green. Emerald green," I answered automatically. I blushed.

"Why would that be?"

"It's the color of your eyes," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Really? My favorite color is brown. Other than that, blue…the both are remarkably beautiful on you."

I blushed. "My other favorite color is bronze."

We smiled. Alice and Jasper were making out now. I laughed.

When we finally pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I said, "What about Jeremy and Sam?"

"We'll go pick them up now, how about that? Alice, you tell Esme to call Renee and tell her Sam and Bella can stay over for awhile for…homework." Edward replied, and then told Alice to call my mom.

Alice nodded. She was pulled out by Jasper, and I shuddered to think what would happen if Jasper and Alice went into a room alone.

When we got to the middle school, Jeremy spotted the Volvo and pulled Sam towards it. She laughed, and I smiled. My little sister was happy with Jeremy. I was happy that she was happy.

"So, Jeremy, Sam…" Edward started.

"Oh no, an interrogation?" I shuddered. "Geez, Edward, they're only kids."

We all laughed. Sam kissed Jeremy on the cheek. "Looks like if Jeremy and I have a truce, we'll have to deal, eh, Bella?" she said.

"Yes, I suppose so," I sighed. We laughed again.

Sam told us all about her day, while Jeremy listened. Then Jeremy told us about his day. It was much briefer than Sam's, let me tell you.

"So you ready to meet the scary parents?" I teased Sam. Her eyes widened. "Yeah, they're the devil in human form," I joked.

"No they're not," Edward said, playfully pushing me. I giggled. Sam sighed.

"Bella, you silly goose. Of course their parents would be perfect like them," Sam said, hitting the back of my head. I feigned hurt.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway for the second time today.

Meet the parents, take two.

**A/N: I know, it was short and boring. Don't worry, no drama. I really hope you like how Sam and Jeremy interact with each other…how Bella and Sam interact with each other, etc, etc. I love the interaction between the characters, because to me, it's quite easy to write. I can't write hate…probably because I don't hate people. I can't be mean…so I've been told. **

**Okay, so review!! Please, I will so love it! Thanks!!! In advance. **


	13. Sammyboo

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is mostly going to be about dinner with the Cullens for Sam. She didn't really know any of them, remember, so she's freaking out VERY MUCH! She's relying on Bella mostly, showing how close they are as siblings and as people. It's very sweet to write. On with the chapter then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own monkey pants.**

-Chapter 13-

Sam's hand was curled around mine as we approached the door. I gave her a reassuring squeeze, and her answer was a weak smile. Jeremy snaked his arm around her waist, and Edward's arm was around my own waist.

Edward led us all in; he called, "Mom!" and threw his bag on the floor. I copied him, as did Jeremy. Sam stood at the door awkwardly.

Esme glided into the room wearing a flour stained apron. She was wearing a lilac dress that fell to her knees, and on her feet were sleek black pumps. **(Everything but the apron is on profile.)**

Sam looked at her in awe, and I giggled. Jeremy stood by her and introduced her to Esme.

"Samantha Elizabeth Swan, I would love for you to meet my mother, Esme Cullen," Jeremy said in a light voice. It was obvious he was joking around.

"M-m-mrs. Cullen, pleasure to meet you," Sam stuttered.

"Pleasure to meet you too…please call me Esme. I take it you like to be known as Sam?" Esme said regally.

Sam nodded. I smiled, and said, "Hello, Esme."

She smiled warmly and hugged me. "Welcome back, Bella. Would you enjoy some food, either of you? I just baked some cookies."

"I'd love some," Edward piped up in his musical voice. Maybe that was another one of the Cullen/Hale crazy code words, but at that moment, a streak of black came running down the stairs, and then Sam was being jumped by a four-foot-nine pixie. Sam looked a little overwhelmed for a moment, then she smiled and hugged Alice back. I laughed out loud.

"Alice, stop mauling my little sister and _your_ brother's girlfriend. You might be the death of her," I laughed. Edward chuckled as well, and, seeing as now the whole gang was downstairs, soon enough everyone but Sam and Alice were laughing. Sam had a puzzled look on her face, and Alice was angry.

"Geez, Bella, just RUIN my fun!" Alice screeched. Sam started laughing then. She got Alice now.

I laughed even harder. Tears sprung to my eyes, and Edward and I were leaning on each other for balance. I was afraid I'd pee my pants.

"Okay, stop it, everyone!" Carlisle said, wiping tears from his eyes. Everyone introduced themselves to Sam.

"I'm Emmett," Emmett said as he bear-hugged Sam. She smiled, surprised, and I just looked at Edward, and we exchanged smiles.

"Well, if you didn't figure it out, I'm Alice," Alice muttered. Sam nodded.

**(If you haven't guessed who's talking when they're introducing themselves, you've got serious mental problems.)**

"Rosalie. It's a pleasure, Sam. Jeremy only talks of you."

"Jasper, I'm Rosalie's twin. Alice's boyfriend, and Rose is Emmett's girlfriend."

"I'm Carlisle, Jeremy's father. You've taught him much in one week." Sam blushed then.

"And I'm Edward," said Edward's soft, musical voice beside me. "I'm Jeremy's older brother, and your sister's boyfriend." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Well, now that _that's_ out of the way," I joked. Sam smiled, happy now.

"Cookies, anyone?" Esme asked. Emmett ran to her and grabbed half the plate she was holding. Soon enough, the plate was empty, and Emmett groaned.

"No more cookies?" he said, and everyone laughed. Esme shook her head. Emmett threw a brief temper tantrum, and spotted Rose. He grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her, bridal style, and ran to his room with her. Alice and Jasper stalked up to Alice's room, Jeremy and Sam to Jeremy's room, and Esme and Carlisle to the kitchen. Soon enough, it was only Edward and I were the only ones left. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the garage.

"I want to show you my special place," he murmured. I nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward muttered, "Get on my back."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Here, I'll help you." Edward pulled me onto his back, and I said, "I'm not the average backpack, you know." Edward scoffed. He started running, and soon enough, we were at a meadow.

It was beautiful. The sun was just setting, and the grass looked inviting and soft. I lay down on it, and it wasn't itchy like normal grass. But then again, what is normal?

Edward lay down next to me, holding my hand and rubbing calming circles into my palm. I calmed down, and soon enough, Edward and I were looking at the night stars. I shivered, and Edward offered me his jacket. I accepted it eagerly.

"Do you ever think," I whispered, "That this is all just some crazy dream?"

"When I'm with you?" he asked, looking at me. "Yes. You're too good to be true."

I laughed. "No…that everything is. That we're all just dreaming. That we're not really here. Sometimes I think you're a figment of my imagination."

"Oh, thanks," Edward chuckled. I smiled. "No, I don't, except when I'm with you. You accept my mistakes and I accept yours. You've changed me, Isabella Marie Swan, and I hope that soon, someday, that name will be Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_."

I gasped. Edward wanted to marry an average, plain person like me? Wait, does that mean he's asking if I'll marry him? Oh my…

"Um, Edward? Are you sure? I mean, I can't be the first girl you've said that to," I said.

"You are," he replied, and placed his soft lips on mine.

Boy, was this the good life.

Edward and I headed back for dinner after that. We had a delicious meal. I really loved it, and I told Esme.

Soon enough, Sam and I had to return home. I sighed, but at least I was driven by Edward. Jeremy accompanied us to be with Sam, and when we approached Renee's house, Edward and I said we'd wait outside for them to say goodbye.

"Look," Edward murmured, pointing at our younger siblings. They were sharing a sweet, innocent kiss. I thought it was cute-Sam's first kiss. Well, perhaps not first…but first kissee.

"It's like us, but different and younger," I whispered back. At that point, Edward took advantage of the moment to kiss me. His tongue and my tongue battled for dominance, and soon enough, we heard the car door open. Edward broke away too soon, and I muttered a string of profanities. Edward chuckled, kissed my cheek, and said, "Tomorrow, love."

With that, he and Jeremy were off.

Sam smiled. "I like their family," she muttered. I nodded.

"Alice is the best," I agreed. We laughed.

"So was that your first kiss with him?" I asked as we walked up the steep driveway.

"Well…no. That was in his room this afternoon. I would say that you and Edward have switched spit before, though."

I blushed. "Yeah. A few times."

Sam laughed, and we walked in the door to a very pissed off Renee.

**A/N: Cliffy! Yay! **

**I have to say, this was a short chapter. Really, seriously. Review peeps. Cuz you know you love me.**

**Also----my friend Elisabeth is posting a story called "Hidden". It is so amazing-I'm her beta, if you read the first chapter it says so. I also posted a new one-shot, Esme's Favorite, and I'd love it if you reviewed! Thanks you guys!!**


	14. Parents Talk, Kids Eavesdrop

**A/N: Okay, hi guys! I just want to thank a few people who have helped me with Keep Breathing. Thanks! Just kidding. I really want to thank these people: Whizabeth/Elisabeth-you are the greatest friend to me, whether I'm weird or cool or just plain me. Thanks for giving me ideas and tips with KB. .twilight.128-you're my other bestest friend ever. Keep cool, dawg, post your story. x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x-thanks for being a friend and reading my PM's and replying. Ha, even if we do talk about random stuff like school. =] Keep cool! Thanks Dangerously lovely, for being my 150****th**** reviewer! Wow, that's a lot-not what I expected. And thanks to all my reviewers, especially the anonymous ones. You guys rock my world. So, to quench your thirst, here is my new chapter that you've all been waiting for. So watch the snow fall, and read! (That was directed to all my good friends with snow days…you luckies.)**

**Disclaimer: What can I say? Edward never sacrificed himself to me.**

-Chapter Fourteen-

Renee was breathing hard, like she had just run two miles, and her nostrils flared when I smiled weakly. I gulped.

"M-mom?" I said uncertainly. I tried the smiling thing again. That didn't work.

Renee grasped Sam's wrist, along with my own. She dragged us into the living room, where Phil was looking pissed off. He sat in the big armchair. He was trying to control his look.

Almost immediately, I thought of Charlie, and the first time I brought Ben Cheney, my best guy friend and my friend Angela's boyfriend, to my house. I felt a faint pang in my chest.

"Isabella Marie and Samantha Charlotte Swan, you are in so much trouble! Out late? With boys? I cannot believe you!" Renee yelled. I angered.

"Mom, that's not even what it looked like! They're responsible guys who care about us!" I yelled back.

"Isabella!" Phil yelled to me, his face an angry red. The pang was back, as I was reminded painfully of my dead father. Tears slipped out of my eyes, and soon enough, I was sobbing.

"Bella?" Renee asked. "I'm so sorry, did Phil scare you? We're just worried. Sweetheart, calm down."

"I-it's n-not that," I sobbed. "C-charlie is d-dead."

"Bella, that happened almost a month ago. What's the matter?"

Sam spoke instead of me. "That's exactly how Charlie would act if we brought home guys. The red face, he yelled, spoke our full names-it pains us to remember him," Sam said slowly and carefully. I nodded.

"Oh, Bella," Renee murmured, smoothing my hair. She was hugging me. "We're just worried. We don't want anything to happen to either of you."

I sighed. She really didn't get it.

"Mom, we can take care of ourselves. We're not going to go out and have sex like we're hookers. We're smart. And, if you want, you can even call the guy's parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Cullen? You mean like, Dr. Cullen?" Phil asked, sitting up straight.

"Uh, sure?" Sam said uncertainly. I nodded.

"Yeah, like Dr. Cullen," I agreed.

"He's a good guy, and his kids all seem nice. They're all pretty different, but, hey, who am I to speak? And they hang out with the Hales-they're very highly respected."

"Right," I muttered. Of course they were. They were rich, and beautiful, and perfect. What else would they be?

"Well, I'd like to call them," Renee said, standing up. "Do either of you have these Cullen's telephone number?"

"I do," I said, grabbing my cell phone and pressing in their number. Edward answered.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Get Carlisle and Esme, my parents would like to talk to them," I said formally. He was on speakerphone.

"Okay," he replied. He got his parents on the phone.

"Hello?" Carlisle's smooth voice called through the phone. "How may I help you?"

"You can tell us what's going on between our children," Renee said. Her lips were pursed.

"I believe they're, what they call these days, together," Carlisle said. I could almost hear the laugh in his voice. I smiled.

"That would be nearly obvious," Renee muttered. I heard Esme's voice over the phone now.

"You're Renee, Bella and Sam's mother, right? I'm Esme, Edward and Jeremy's mother. Yes, Bella and Edward are to together, as are Sam and Jeremy. Edward has never quite been someone to go out with many-your daughter is his first. Jeremy has been misunderstood for most of his life, seeing as we adopted him when he was twelve. Sam has really opened his eyes, you know? So leave them be, Renee. I think your children won't be hurt by mine."

"Then what about Friday?" Renee demanded.

"Jeremy made a mistake. Ask Bella," Esme replied. "She talked to him."

"I did," I muttered.

"Oh, well then," Renee whispered. "May we meet sometime?"

"Why not today?" Carlisle chimed in. "It's not like our children don't want to see each other.

"Sure," Phil agreed. Renee shot him a look, which he shrugged to.

I turned my phone off speaker and asked to speak to Edward.

"Edward?" I said into the phone.

"Yes, love?" he replied, sounding absentminded.

"Tell Alice to go suck Jasper's face when my parents come over."

Edward chuckled. "All right."

We said goodbye and hung up. Renee was waiting in the car for me and Sam.

"Bella?" Sam said quietly before we headed out.

"Yes?"

"I think I love Jeremy."

I stood there, stunned that my little 13 year old sister was in love. I gulped and nodded. "Are you sure? You're not going to lose your innocence, right?"

"No," Sam laughed. "I am only 13. Do you love Edward?"

"Um…" I really didn't know. I felt so…happy, full, around him, and there was this electricity surrounding us…I loved it. I guess I loved him, too.

"Yes. I love Edward," I told Sam. "But I am 17, so I've had more time."

"Yeah, I guess. We better get outside…Renee's probably having a heart attack."

I laughed. "Let's go."

The drive to the Cullen's was short, and silent. The atmosphere was tense, and I almost wanted to scream.

When we got there, Edward opened the door to let us in. He grabbed my hand as I walked in, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked up to see him smiling gently, giving me a look that said, "Alice isn't here! Don't worry!"

I nodded, smiling, and I saw Renee watching us. Her eyes were wide and understanding. Jeremy and Sam were holding hands on the couch.

"Know what Sam told me before we left?" I whispered in Edward's ear, standing on my tiptoes.

"What, Bella?" he whispered back.

"She thinks she loves Jeremy. I told her that I loved you."

"Well, I love you too. I think Jeremy feels the same."

"Yes, I agree. They sure are comfortable with each other. But they just kissed today-Sam told me."

"When we first kissed, I told you I loved you. Remember?"

"Well, yeah, but we're 17. They're thirteen and fourteen, not very old, right?"

"Yes, but-"

Edward was interrupted by Esme welcoming my parents. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs.—"

"Just call us Renee and Phil," Renee sighed. It was nine o clock; I couldn't blame her for being tired, but really? She didn't have to be that way.

"Right then, let's begin, shall we? Sit, please," Carlisle said.

The adults sat.

"Why not you go up to someone's room, play video games or something?" Esme requested. She looked like she was silently pleading with Edward.

"Certainly, Mother, let's go," Edward said forcefully.

We all ran up the stairs, but we listened to our parent's conversation.

"They're all underage!" Renee argued. We hadn't heard the first part.

"But they're responsible. I trust Edward and Jeremy not to lose their way. Jeremy has been misunderstood much of his life, and Edward has always been a gentleman. Jeremy used to be different, and now he's like Edward. I can trust my children. Can you?" Esme said.

"Well, of course I can trust Bella, she's my maternal daughter, and Sam seems responsible, but who's to say they won't make a mistake? I had Bella very young, you see, I just want the best for her. She didn't know me when she was a child, her father and I-divorced, and so she's only mostly known how men live…I don't know what her father was like around her, or anything. And I trust your children; they have wonderful reputations of being good…and my own."

"Then what's the problem?" Esme asked.

"I don't know; I just don't want anything to happen to any of them. And I was worried, it was dark, and they came home with boys…very handsome boys, and I didn't know it to be good or bad."

"Well, either way. It was the best meeting you. I've always thought Bella to be wonderful, since I met her. She's a doll."

"Thank you, very much. I wanted to meet you as well. We should get our children, should we not?"

"We should. Edward, Jeremy? Bella, Sam? You can come down now."

We waited a few seconds, then we walked down the stairs. Edward pecked me on the cheek, as Jeremy did to Sam, and whispered, "See you tomorrow. Need a ride?"

"Sure," I whispered back.

"Bye!" Esme called. I smiled.

"Bye," I called over my shoulder.

When we got home, Sam and I headed up to our room. **(A/N: They share a room, remember?) **Sam lay down on her bed, sighing with relief.

"Glad that's over," she sighed. I nodded. I lay down on my bed, and fell asleep right away.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Sam groaned.

"We get to see Jeremy soon," I muttered, sleep getting the best of me. I really needed to learn to sleep with my mouth closed.

"Yes!" Sam squealed, awake now. "You were sleep talking."

"Oh, wonderful. What did I say?"

"That you love Edward. Not very important. I already knew that."

"Yeah, everyone does. Let's go eat breakfast."

Sam dragged me down the stairs. I was wearing my old, holey sweats and a tight tank top. I pulled it up, and ate my cereal slowly. **(A/N: I love cereal. Like the chocolate honeycomb kind. It's amazing.)**

"Hurry up!" Sam demanded. She was already ready, wearing a pair of khaki capris with a light green tank-top. She was wearing high top green Converse.

"I'm coming. Hold the horses, Sam."

I pulled on a gray pencil skirt and a pearl pink sweater with some gray Converse-a little bit girly for my liking, but something to wear.

Sam pulled me out of the door as soon as I came downstairs. She turned on the radio, and the song that had been stuck in my head all day so far was on. I inwardly groaned. When I Grow Up, by The Pussycat Dolls.

[Intro, x2]  
Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name

[Verse 1]  
Now I've got a confession hahaha  
When I was young I wanted attention hahaha  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything hahaha  
Anything at all for the boys to notice me hahahaha

[Bridge]  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it

[Verse 2]  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

[Bridge]  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People on me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh

[Verse]  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Sam had been singing along, and I had laughed, singing along as well. We were at school when I remembered something.

"We were supposed to wait for Edward and Jeremy," I said, smacking my head. "I'll call them."

I called Edward, and he answered. "What's up, Bella?"

"I forgot to stay," I muttered.

"I noticed. Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

I turned around to see him wave. I laughed and waved back. We got out.

"Well, I guess you heard us?"

Edward nodded. "You're amazing, Bella."

I laughed. "Let's just get to school, eh?"

"Let's," Edward agreed.

With that, Edward and I drove off to school, hoping the day might go well.

And then, _she _walked in front of my car, and I screeched to a stop, almost hitting the one person from Forks I never wanted to see again.

**A/N: Gasp! I spys a cliffy! I like cereal. **

**Hey, you guys, I think I'll TRY and post a mushy one-shot between Bella and Edward on Single's Awareness Day (my friend told me that, and I go, "That was totally aimed towards me, wasn't it?") or Valentine's Day, as many refer to it. Not like I'm doing anything that day, you know. Just sitting at home, wallowing in pity that my friends are having fun with their boyfriends, and all that…**

**Just kidding! I don't really care. Not much. You know, like, a little?**

**Okay, sorry. Back to the story. Sound good about the one-shot? Review! Please! Pretty please. No promises, but it would be SET IN KEEP BREATHING BUT SEPARATE BECAUSE IT'S STILL JANUARY IN THE STORY, I WOULD JUST BE SKIPPING AHEAD! Sorry bout the caps, but, making my point. Everyone would be in it! You would love it! I know so! So REVIEW and tell me! Outfits on profile!**


	15. Keep orr Delete?

**AN: Oh my gosh, I'm super sorry! Okay, there's a really long story about why Keep Breathing is on hold (GOOD REASONS) and so read on!**

**I have two computers at my house, and the one I'm on now has internet. Sadly, the one with Keep Breathing does not. I might discontinue it for the time being…or another option I've been seriously considering.**

**I might take down Keep Breathing for good.**

**Now, before you come try and find my house to kill me, listen to my VERY GOOD REASON! Until the internet is fixed on my other computer, I won't be able to update properly. I won't remember what's going on, and I really am stuck. I don't know what to write, so I really am sorry for the people who really love Keep Breathing. Really, I thank those of you who review, but I'm so sorry that it might come to the fact that I can't do KB anymore.**

**So please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Should I stop the story for a little and try and brainstorm, or should I take it off completely until my other internet is fixed, or what? And what should the next chapter be about? **

**SPOILER: The person Bella almost ran into is Lauren. Should there be more drama, or just should I end it soon? How many chapters should there be? I'm thinking about 17-20. I really didn't have a full outline of Keep Breathing when I wrote it, but I knew the gist of what would happen. **

**So, choose, readers of mine! I want to know your thoughts, feelings, or death threats (I'm kidding). Tell me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**~twilightsun01~**


	16. What? Lauren? WHAT?

**AN: Okay, so I've been kind of a loser for not updating. My computer is now fixed, and I've been really lazy. Thanks to all the people who knocked some sense into me and told me my head must be pretty messed up for even thinking of stopping Keep Breathing all together. Pretty much 24 reviews? Thanks, my dedicated readers.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own!**

-Chapter Fifteen-

Lauren was screaming profanities to my car, and in my general direction, but she didn't know it was me. If she did, then she would be apologizing, crying, begging for forgiveness for what she did to Angela and me.

I shook my head, and drove away, swerving around her and hiding my face.

I got up out of my car, and I felt tears taunt me, and threaten to spill. Soon enough, Edward was behind me, worried.

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

"No," I muttered into his shoulder. I had turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Who…who was that?" he whispered.

"L-l-lauren!" I cried. He rubbed my back.

"She's not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Bella?"

**AN: I'm so sorry it's short…but I wanted to get it out ASAP! So can you love me for this? No. Guess not? I don't know.**

**Please, just review, before my head blows up. Which is very possible.**

**(By the way, if you do review, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Speaking of…I think, since I do get anon. reviews, I'll put a short preview here.)**

"_If I had known I had hurt you and Ang that much, I never would have hung out with Jessica. I'm sorry, Bella. Please…forgive me?"_

_As tears filled her eyes, I thought about forgiving her. But not after what she had done. Or, could I?_

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. Lauren's Story

**AN: Okay, so I decided to work my butt off to get this chapter out. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I really am putting a lot into this chapter. I hope you love the outcome-you'll see why. And don't worry, Lauren won't take Edward like Tanya tried to. But I'm going to stop talking now, because I might ruin everything. Also-thank you TWILIGHTY for reviewing every single chapter!!! You're amazing!**

**By the way, I'm THINKING of making the story a teensy bit longer-tell me about your thoughts of that in your review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ANYTHING!**

-Chapter Sixteen-

Lauren was running towards me.

"Bella! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here. My cousin Jim said there was a new girl named Bella, but I never thought…" she started, but I stopped her.

"Whatever. I really don't want to hear it, ever since Jessica."

Lauren's face fell. "Bella, I…"

"You what? You're sorry? You can't say you're sorry after what you did. Has Angela even left her house? Has she even been able to, after what happened?"

"Bella, you don't know how horrible I've felt," Lauren sobbed. Tears were falling free and fast down her tanned skin. "You only know your side of the story. Ang heard me out…"

"You don't deserve to call her Ang anymore," I snapped.

"Angela forgave me forever ago," Lauren explained. "She's fine. She's finally on crutches."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll hear you out."

"Remember when I tried out for cheerleading?" I nodded. "Jessica invited me to hang out with her and her popular group-you know, Mike, Victoria, James, Eric, the group. They accepted me right away-especially Tyler. And you _know_ I liked him. But he's such a man-whore-y player. I thought he really…" Lauren trailed off. "That's beside the point. Jess seemed so nice, but I think it was because I was blonde, and she thought I was a bimbo. It's really unfair how unknowing I was, and I wish you'd see that."

"Okay, so?"

"Tyler asked me out, right away, and you and Angela had been ignoring my calls and e-mails and IM's by then. I figured you weren't ever going to care. So I said yes to Tyler. Jess asked me to spill all your secrets, and I did. I thought you hated me. But you missed me," Lauren sniffed. I nodded solemnly.

"So then, Jess got drunk at a party, and she wanted to play a prank on a nerd-she was dared. Tyler was trying to make-out with me, and I didn't want to-I had never been kissed! And when that happened, I hadn't noticed Jess was gone, but Tyler was 100% sober-like me." Lauren paused. She sighed before she continued.

"Soon enough, Tyler was forcefully kissing me. I couldn't push him off, and he dragged me up to Jessica's room. She was out doing whatever to you and Ang at the point. I was trying to run away, but Tyler was pinning me under him. He told me it would be all right, if I "played along." So I didn't want to, but I stopped struggling. He got up for two seconds, and I almost ran away-but he was back before I could lift my head. Bella, he-he raped me." Lauren sighed, and tears ran down her cheeks. She shuddered from the memory. "He beat me while he was doing it, and I was in the hospital-but you had no idea. Angela and I were in the hospital together. She saw me, and she asked what happened. I told her the truth."

I gasped, realizing something I had failed to notice by ignorance. I had been too focused on her face to notice the worst thing-she was pregnant.

"Lauren, you're-"

"Pregnant, yes," she sighed. "I found out a few weeks after he raped me. I've been home-schooled once I found out. If I had known I had hurt you and Ang that much, I never would have hung out with Jessica. I'm sorry, Bella. Please…forgive me?"

As tears filled her eyes, I thought about forgiving her. But not after what she had done. Or, could I?

"Lauren, I don't know…" I started. "One, you abandoned us-and you still wanted to see us. You could have talked to us. Two, you talked about everything that had ever happened to us. Now Angela is sick. And I can't forget it."

Her eyes narrowed. "So, basically, you won't ever forgive me?"

I saw the hurt behind her eyes. How couldn't I? But I decided to play around with her.

"I might," I muttered. "But you need to prove I should."

Lauren straightened up a little, and looked me in the eyes. Her blue eyes were 100% serious.

"Oh, I will, Isabella Swan. Mark. My. Words."

"Lauren…" I trailed off. "I'm playing with you, you know that? I forgive you."

Lauren cried out in happiness. "I've missed you, Bella."

We hugged, and I finally felt better about everything.

I took her and introduced her to everyone in the gang.

"Lauren, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward," I said, pointing to each of them as I said their name. They all smiled.

"Uh…okay?" Lauren said.

"Alice and Jasper are together, Emmett and Rose are together, and…"

"You and Edward, right?" Lauren asked.

"Yep," I answered. She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm glad for you," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

Finally, finally, was everything somewhat okay.

**AN: Not the longest, but definitely the saddest. I mean, we may not like Lauren, but she got raped. I mean, come on people, it was bound to happen. **

**I really didn't want to make this another Tanya thing. I just wanted it to chill.**

**So, I finally am so glad that I can say that y'all know about Lauren, and that you can REVIEW *hinthint* and make my day!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh yeah-sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get this out ASAP!**


	18. Graduation

**AN: This is the last chapter. Check out the AN at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

-Chapter Seventeen-

_(One year and five Months Later) _**(Sorry for the major leap!)**

BPOV

Today was the last day of high school-it was graduation day. It was a day of endings, and beginnings. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were going to Dartmouth-where Rose and Emmett already went. I was on scholarship, and the Cullens and Hales weren't, but that wasn't a problem. I was just glad we all made it into the same school.

Oh, and Lauren? She and Matt, a sweet guy I had never noticed before, were now going out. She moved to New York, with her cousin, the perv, and she got the right help with her little girl, who was turning a year old this week-June 5, to be exact. **(It's June 1.)** Her daughter's name was Sara Isabella Mallory. **(Sara means princess, Isabella (Bella) means beautiful. So really, beautiful princess is Lauren's daughter's name. (: )**

Matt was planning to ask Lauren to marry him today. I thought it was sweet-they were both going to NYU in the fall, and he figured they could get married between freshman and sophomore year. Alice was ecstatic.

"Bella?" my mom called into my room. Sam had her own room now, right next door to mine.

"I'm in my room," I called back. My mother walked in.

Renee sat on my bed, and traced the pattern on my comforter. "So…" she started.

"So…" I repeated. She smiled.

"It's graduation," Renee commented. "Are you excited?" I could see tears behind her kind eyes.

"I guess?" I answered like a question. "It's nerve wracking."

"Yeah, it is, right?"

I nodded.

"Bella, I just want you to know…" Renee was having a hard time finding words-something that was really new. "I'm really glad that you had a good time here…and…I'm going to miss you." She got up and hugged me tightly. I felt her tears fall, and I hugged her back if not tighter, then as tight as she hugged me.

"I'll miss you too, Mom. I love you." I heard her sniffle.

"I love you too, Bells," she murmured. She let go, wiping away her tears. "You should probably get ready."

I nodded again, and looked through my closet for something appropriate.

I came up with a royal blue dress with quarter length sleeves and a V neck that came down to my knees. It was flowy, and really pretty. I slipped on some inch high silver strappy heels, and curled my hair. I put on a hint of eyeliner and mascara and eyeshadow. I took a quick look in the mirror, and tossed the scratchy graduation dress over my arm.

When I caught my image in the mirror, I smiled. I looked pretty. _Charlie would have been so proud of me._

Thinking about my dad made me sigh deeply. It had been a little over a year since he had died. I missed him really badly-but it was true, he would have been proud of his little girl. Ever since I got into Dartmouth, I thought about my dad's death. What if it hadn't been him? It had been a closed casket funeral, and I never saw him in the hospital. What if he was really alive, and he was going to pop out at graduation? I shook my head.

"BELLA!" Sam called, running into my room and hugging me. "Good luck!"

With that, my little sister left. That was weird…

I smiled. She was really getting into the whole "Bella's finally graduating" thing. She realized she would finally have Renee (her new best friend) to herself for a while. I moved into my dorm a week after today. I was slightly excited, sort of, but it was scary. At least I knew who was in my dorm-Alice. I'm pretty sure Carlisle paid a lot of money for it. I was appalled he did it, but it was all good.

I walked out of the house to find Edward was already here. My heart fluttered. _Edward_.

We were one of the best couples in the yearbook last year and this year, along with Lauren and Matt, Jasper and Alice, and Rose and Emmett.

"Bella," Edward called from the car. He was at the passenger door.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, dipped my head back, and kissed my lips softly. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," I replied breathlessly.

"Let's go, shall we?" Edward asked, opening the door. I nodded and slid in.

The ride to the school was quiet, and I knew that Renee was meeting Edward and I at the school. Before we got out, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, remember what I'm saying today forever. I love you with all my heart," he murmured. I nodded. His lips crashed down on mine.

I kissed him back, and when he pulled away, I said, "Touché."

Edward laughed, and got out. He opened the passenger side door for me, and I jumped out, almost losing my balance when I fell on the balls of my feet. Edward chuckled.

Once we got to the line where we stood, Edward pecked my forehead lightly. "Good luck," he murmured.

I smiled, walking to the S section. Matt was right in front of me, so he turned around and started talking to me.

"Hey Bella, can you believe it's graduation? I can't wait until I can ask Lauren…" Matt said.

I nodded. "Lauren will be so happy. I bet Sara will too; she'll finally have a daddy."

Matt actually could have been Sara's dad. She had light skin and dark hair, like an exotic pale Egyptian princess. Her green eyes were flecked with brown, the green from Lauren, and the brown from *shudder* Tyler. But Matt had brown hair with eyes to match it, so Sara could easily be mistaken as his and Lauren's daughter.

"Yeah…about that…Lauren's been a little strange lately. I think she's really thinking about Sara's future…that maybe Sara's future won't involve her…I can't stand it, but it might be how it is," Matt confessed.

"Matt, you can help Lauren-that's why asking her to marry you might help her keep Sara. Don't worry about it," I soothed him.

I caught notice of Alice and Edward, standing together in the C section, Alice bouncing up and down with Edward smiling like an idiot…the smile he got when he was thinking about me. Apparently Matt noticed too.

"Maybe Edward is gonna ask you to marry him," he suggested. I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I disagreed. "Edward is so old-fashioned, I think he'd wait."

Matt just smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Before I knew it, they were calling names. Then, it was like time had sped up, and they were calling out my name.

"Isabella Swan?" they called. I took in a deep breath.

I stepped up the steps, careful not to lose my balance, and shook the hands I had to shake, and grasped my diploma. I thought I spied some familiar dark curly hair when I was up there, but maybe I was just hallucinating.

I was finally on the ground again, and I ran over to Edward, hugging him when I got to him. The graduation was already over, and I heard my name called.

"Bella!" That deep voice must have been my imagination. It couldn't be…

"Bells!" my dad yelled. I turned, seeing my supposedly dead father running through the crowd, pushing so he could see me, hug me, touch me.

"Dad?" I whispered. I couldn't believe my eyes. Charlie finally reached me.

"Bella!" he cried.

"Dad!" I sighed in relief. I hugged him, and it wasn't my imagination.

"I missed you Bells, I really did," he murmured.

"I missed you too, Daddy. Why couldn't I have known that you were alive? Daddy, you can't-why did you-"

"Bella, I couldn't see you. I felt so bad, having to pretend to be dead, but someone was out to get me…I missed you so much, baby." Both my father and I were crying now.

"So you're Mr. Swan?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Charlie," my dad told Edward. "And you are?"

"Edward, sir," he answered. "I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Wow, was Edward bold!

"Nice to meet you, son," my father replied. He held out his hand.

"I'm Alice," Alice chirped, most likely feeling neglected.

My dad smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"There's more, Dad," I told him. He chuckled.

"Can't wait to meet them," he commented.

"Charlie?" Renee called. My dad brightened up even more.

"Renee!" he called. I let the two exes have their reunion.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked me. He dragged me to an empty classroom.

"Bella, you know how I told you I loved you earlier?" he asked. I nodded. "I have one question then: Will you marry me?"

Edward got down on one knee and pulled out a velvety box. I gasped, and started crying tears of joy. I nodded my head vigorously.

Edward slipped the ring onto my ring finger, then kissed my knuckles. I held my hand out to see what the ring looked like. It was beautiful.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured.

"I love you too, Bella," he answered. His lips touched mine softly, and that was how it would be, forever, now and always. In sick and in health, in rich and in poor, always just us. Edward and Bella _Cullen_.

**THE END!**

**AN: It's over!**

**Okay, so I've got a couple people to thank:**

**REVIEWERS! You guys make my day. I love your dedication.**

**FAVORITERS/ALERTERS! Seriously, you like me? I feel so happy (:**

**ELISABETH! Without you, I probably would have given up. Thanks for pushing me to write (: I'm glad I have you as a friend.**

**PEOPLE WHO PM'D ME! You were people I could talk to (and still do) and you're awesome people!**

**And other than that: THANKS EVERYONE! You have read this story, and you all rock my socks off (not literally). Without my readers, I probably would have given up forever ago. You're all awesome people.**

**So, this is the end. Sequel? Epilogue? Both? Tell me! Anon. reviews are accepted! Poll on profile! (:**

**Once again, thanks for sticking with me till the end. (: Check out my other stories (maybe?) and tell me what you think of them. **

**Bye for now!**

**~twilightsun01~**


	19. Stuff!

**AN: Okay, so Keep Breathing is over, but I really just totally forgot to tell you how thankful I am that you did everything you did. Here's the stats!**

**Reviews: 222 **

**Hits: 10, 317**

**Favorites: 82**

**Alerts: 91**

**This is, of course, before everyone has read the chapter.**

**Thanks so much everyone! **


	20. Website!

**AN: Allo! So I've got news!**

**.com/**

**It's my site. (If you can't see it, just go to my profile and go to it from there. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Signing out… (:**


End file.
